


Miraculous Part-time

by Giulietta



Series: Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidents, Adorable Marc Anciel, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out First, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Akuma Attack, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Butterflies, Classmates Being Idiots (Miraculous Ladybug), Classmates Shenanigans (Miraculous Ladybug), Competitive Alix Kubdel and Lê Chiến Kim, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, DJ Nino Lahiffe, Developing Relationship, Dreams vs. Reality, Drinking & Talking, Epic Friendship, Fame, Fast Food, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being a Jerk, Gen, Hiding in Plain Sight, Horny Teenagers, Kwami Swap, Le Gorille Appreciation Day, Lila Rossi Lies, Lê Chiến Kim Being an Idiot, Male Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Matchmaking, Mild Language, Money, Movie Night, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Limited, Party, Poor Nino Lahiffe, Protective Nathalie Sancoeur, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Revelations, Sarcasm, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Slice of Life, Stressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Team Dynamics, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tired Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Trust, Understanding, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Meeting her four classmates at the park, Marinette somehow gets roped in a scheme to accumulate €100,000 by the end of the month. Working alongside Nathaniel, Kim, Max and Nino, the money needed with the allotted time period sounds do-able if not for the fact: (1) it's not Summer vacation; (2) next month is immediatelybrevetand; (3) they must keep this a secret and make sure no one notice their behavior...[Alternate title: A month to pay off €100,000]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe, Lê Chiến Kim & Ondine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Everyone, Max Kanté & Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821607
Comments: 39
Kudos: 155





	1. A month to get €100,000

**Author's Note:**

> Cat!Marinette is considered to be one of the guys.
> 
> Bug!Adrien isn't... dumb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim goofed, Nino is going to die, Max is trying his best and Nathaniel is a saint.
> 
> Marinette might have signed a death wish.

"And why do we need € 100,000 by the end of the month?" Marinette placed one hand on her hip as she stared at her four guy classmates who recently came back from a fancy party (judging from their attire). 'Why call me specifically?'

> The bluenette was minding her own business, patrolling Paris for any late akuma or hooligan across the street since Misterbug couldn't come tonight. _The crimson hero said his father is hosting a party and expects him to come._ Her bad luck hadn't struck her for the whole day so maybe this meeting is today's misfortune? Not like she'll refuse her classmate's plea for help. She knows these guys since école and they look really desperate, confused and angry.

"We broke something." Nino explained. Marinette knows Nino is really good at PR, especially towards strangers or mildly angry enemies. The word **we** makes it sound like the problem should also be of her concern. Nino continued, "And Nathalie is giving us a month to buy a replacement or she's telling Gabriel."

"Oh right~ You guys were invited to Adrien's party.." Marinette hummed, ignoring the looks of her classmates. _Why would Marinette remember a party she isn't allowed to go because of Lila?_ Also, why is Lila trying to take all her friends and make her life miserable again? Marinette really needs someone to remind her what caused this brunette's ire. 'Oh wait! Now I remember. She's a damn liar!'

"Come on, M! You have a ton of experience when it comes to getting a quick buck. Help us out." Kim, the same guy who called her during patrol, looked just as guilty as Nino. Marinette scanned the four males. It seems Nino and Kim broke something and then Max got roped in to help. Nathaniel? Nathaniel couldn't hurt a fly even with a fly swatter. _He must be tagging along._ Kim explained, "I was the one who broke it and Nino defended me."

"So why are there four of you?" Marinette wondered, not like she minds, because they can all get a part-time job to reach 100,000... Euros. 'Oh shoot. That does sound hard. Don't we have an incoming exam hell to study for? Now that I think about it, why did Gabriel host a party when Adrien has school tomorrow?'

"Because Nathalie found out that the perpetrator is Kim, who is Adrien's classmate, further reinforced with the appearance of Nino." Max explained and Marinette decided to stare at Nathaniel who's texting furiously on his phone. "If the fashion mogul learned of what occurred, there is a seventy percent chance Gabriel will restrict and control Adrien's freedom after lycée."

"That's why we're here. To help." Nathaniel looked away from his phone and Marinette managed to see his phone somewhat tilted. _Commissions. Nathaniel does have patrons from the US._

"Just us?" Marinette glanced around, surprised no one is around other than them. "What about our other classmates? What about Lila?"

"Err... That's the thing." Nino combed his exposed hair (where did his cap go? Oh wait. Formal parties don't like hats.) Nino waved his free hand. "Since we can't let Adrien's dad know this happened, we can't tell any of our other classmates about it."

"Because of Lila." Nathaniel added and Marinette can see the problem here. Everyone in class knows Lila is close to Adrien's father and a blabber mouth. Lila also likes knowing things and most of their female classmates can't say NO to sharing info with another female.

"Not even Alix or Chloé?" Marinette knows Kim can talk to Alix properly to keep quiet. She doesn't trust Alya to keep quiet, no matter how much she loves her BFF. Chloé? Chloé may hold this against them (mainly her), but the blonde is easy to pay off compared to GABRIEL's head assistant - Nathalie Sancoeur. Seriously speaking, the woman has paid close tabs on her through random stalkers.

"After Miracle Queen? Hell no." Kim shook his head and Marinette forgot Nino, Max and Kim got affected during _the incident_. "Besides, Chloé hates us and can't even tolerate anyone. Alix? She's having some issues at home. (Kim sounds uneasy.) Let's not bother her."

"Okay." Marinette can see the picture better. Something broke and now they have to pay it. An easy premise if not for the fact they're teenagers who should really be studying for the brevet. The exam that will influence whether they can enter the lycée of their choice. 'Yep. This is bad luck right here.'

"Guys? I let Marc in on the plan." Nathaniel spoke out. "The more hands, the easier."

"We are trying to get 100,000 euros." Nino gave an uneasy laugh.

"Fine but he's the last." Kim warned. However, the gamer looked at his friend.

"Can Markov help?" Max inquired. "He can manage our work schedules."

"... Yeah." Kim squinted at his BF. "But that's the last! With a period!"

'Oh boy.' Marinette smiled, watching her rowdy classmates. **Six students and a robot have a month to get €100,000.** The bluenette is almost tempted to joke on planning a heist and go big or even gamble their way to fame, but that doesn't sound very legal. Misterbug would also be ashamed of her, plus Tikki.

"We can't let **this** get out." Kim ended and Marinette took another step. 

"For the sake of Adrien?" Marinette raised her fist in front of the group.

"And our dignity!" Kim agreed, fist bumping just like the others. Anyone who is partnered with Marinette more than a semester knows the fashionista likes fist bumps. _Strange how no one can connect that habit between her and Lady Noire._

* * *

Sitting on the bench, Marinette quickly browsed through her high paying part-time jobs. Clearly not in her parent's bakery, they only pay her the average wage in France.. Around 10 euros? No. She needs something that can give her more than 40,000 by the end of the month or even 60,000 if possible. Kim has established right off the bat that she is an expert on said matters. She has to outdo that image and use some of the excess money to feed Plagg. Plagg has been browsing cheese in her phone.

"How about you work as a bouncer in the nightclub I work at?" Nino suggested and Marinette glanced back at the guys.

"Don't they need qualifications there?" Kim asked back. She's currently sitting beside Nathaniel who's opened up commission slots due to urgency. Because the artist is paid in dollars, conversion is a little lower. Nathaniel's prices are also not cheap, lowest being $15 and highest price set is $40. That's excluding the fact Nathaniel adds $5 for every additional character needed to be drawn so the prices could rise.

'At best, Nathaniel can earn up to...' Marinette stuck her tongue out, thinking hard. 'At least more than **€1,000** by the end of the month. Hopefully more since Marc will be helping him. Art is a really finicky matter. I should know. My online boutique has it's ups and downs.'

"I guess I can? So the wage there is €13 per hour... Less sleep for me but I deserve it." Kim shrugged.

'Less sleep for us.' Marinette takes note of that. Bouncer in a gig where Nino is the DJ. She doesn't remember the name, but she does remember the wage and the working hours. Nino, as the DJ, works there starting Thursday to Saturday. He gets paid €100 per set so all of that will be used to fund the €100,000. €13 per hour. Kim would start working there at most 7PM. His parents won't let him neglect his studies. 'The gig opens from 7PM to 1 AM. Kim would definitely need to go back home around 12 AM. His parents would definitely be fine if Kim crashed with Nino or vice versa. Come their monthly income and we'll get around... **€17,000.** '

Marinette then looked at Max. Max has a Utube account and she has watched several of his sponsored livestream. She knows people earn with their Utube accounts, hearing it all from Alya. Given Max's subscribers reaching 200,000 subscribers and his most watched video is his experimental game (with 2M views last time she checked), Marinette has a feeling Utube and sponsors gives Max at the bare minimum **€5,500** per month. Maybe more but that's her being optimistic. 'Max is a dedicated Utuber.'

"I can tutor online." Max retorted and Marinette finds herself smiling. Not only is Max going to give his Utube income, but he also plans on taking additional work. Online tutoring is pretty popular, especially when it involves languages and sciences. The average fee per hour on said sessions would be... The last time she checked is $30? By the end of the month, the online tutor could give out around **€6,000** or more. Not enough. They need way more and Marinette knows Plagg will act more whiny the longer she ignores him. Plagg is like a cat. If you plan on ignoring him, you gotta buy his food or he'll cause trouble.

"How are we so far, Max?" Kim asked as Marinette pulled out her phone to contact her Nonna. Her grandma is her closest bet to finding part-time jobs. Her grandfather is a traditionalist. Her parents would insist she work in the bakery and her other grandfather... Wants her to become a chef and maybe take her back to China. _Not gonna happen!_

"Not quite there, Kim. If I were to calculate Nathaniel's art commissions, my online expertise, your and Nino's part-time, we'll only be arriving at an estimate of **€30,000**." Max calculated and Marinette lowered her phone.

"God! How did Lila make this so easy?" Kim groaned and Marinette wants to tell him that it's because Lila lied. Nope. Hold her tongue. No one would believe her anyways. _What's the point?_ Kim rest his arm on the bench. "€70,000 more. What's your plan M?"

"I'll take up modelling and submit some designs to some fashion houses for a quick buck." Marinette answered, tapping her screen. She's done this before, recalling the gigantic financial loss she and Alya had to deal with last year - The time when her deputy accidentally misplaced the letter containing €10,000. Marinette doesn't know who took it, but the **Lost &Found** rarely gets anything money-related. "I'll get **€50,000** by the end of the month."

"..." Everyone turned silent. Marinette disliked the silence, looking back at her friends. "What?"

"If you get €50,000 per month through modelling and designing..." Nino drawled. "How much does Adrien have in his bank account?"

"The life of a rich man." Kim nodded. "We still need uh... €20,000. I guess we can also enter some contests and win big?"

"I was actually thinking of letting Nino apply as another DJ in another gig." Marinette offered and Nino looked at her. "Hey! If everyone isn't going to get a normal sleep schedule, why should Nino get partial good rest? Three nights in one gig, the other three nights in another. Fifteen plus fifteen equals **€30,000.** We only need €5,000 left."

"I'm not thinking of that, Mari." Nino sighed and Marinette tilted her head in confusion. _Sleep is a beautiful commodity. What is this blasphemy?!_ Nino told his friend. "It's the application. How are we going to find a club that can sync with my schedule by tonight so I can earn more money?"

"Hey. If I can find a model job in time pressure, you can too." Marinette gave him a finger gun and her phone made a DING! Marinette quickly looked at her phone to see her grandma's comment. "Also, I was thinking of helping Nino promote his own Utube account. Not just promote, I want to help him sell his music."

"That's too fast, don't you think?" Nathaniel frowned. "We both know it takes a while for people to appreciate art and **consider** buying it, Marinette."

"Ah but I have a plan to make a shortcut on that. A quick way to be famous in Utube." Marinette already contacted Jagged and Clara for the quick save. She knows Nino doesn't actively promote his channel because of his... Why isn't he? Alya says his music is nice and her BFF has promoted some of his songs in the Ladyblog. "That covers the last **€5,000.** "

"Based on Nino's channel, he doesn't qualify to being paid by Utube." Max checked his phone and Marinette waved at the technicalities.

"They will be _soon_." Marinette smiled when Penny sent her a job description. A social meeting in need of a DJ? Marinette leaned against Nathaniel's arm, stretching her arm so Nino can see Penny's message. "For now, get ready to play a song tomorrow night. You're going to get paid €300. A week's worth of income and enough time for us to find another gig and set up our account."

"How the hell?" Kim muttered under his breath and Marinette wondered why Nathaniel is holding his breath. Kim turned her phone to stare at the message. "Clara isn't texting in rhymes?! I knew it!"

"I'm more surprised at Marinette's intensive network." Max complimented. _That is a compliment right?_

"Wait! Tomorrow?!" Nino's words had a snap to it, finality and dread combined in one. "But tomorrow's a Monday! My parents would kill me if I skip!"

"Then wing it tomorrow, mate." Marinette pulled away and forward the message to Nino. "As deputy, I declare Kim as leader."

"As Leader, I order Marinette to tell me her whacked up plan." Kim humbly requested and Marinette fluttered her eyelashes which he scoffed. "Don't act coy. I know you, crammer!"

"Fine~" Marinette rolled her eyes. "Max, I suggest you handle your own work, especially since I know you're going to do a ton of livestream, but please offer tips for Nino to promote his channel."

"Kim, you are to manage all of us in case we get out of line or something is amiss. You're also the guy who'll make us laugh." Marinette nudged Nathaniel's arm. "We'll all be facing flames in the incoming weeks so prepare for the worse."

"What about me?" Nathaniel asked, staring at the pig-tailed schemer.

"You do your own thing." Marinette knows that when Nathaniel gets into the zone, no one can stop him. "But if you're dying inside, you can search up contests and send it in chat. That way, we can get more income and be less stressed in our lives."

"I can manage the groupchat!" Kim suddenly stood up, finding purpose. "That way, Nath and I, with the least amount of work, can remind us about school. It's perfect!"

"We can let Markov handle that function as well as help filter the incoming contests for us to participate." Max agreed. Marinette stared back down at her phone, realizing she'll need to talk to Misterbug about her schedule change. "We are also to inform the other if an unknown variable is tossed into the equation."

"Like having our secret blown." Nathaniel murmured. "Or Marinette being unable to get €50,000."

"At the very least, I can get €45,000." Marinette promised because that is the lowest she can go with the lack of sleep and the other factors.

"Yeah! I'm so pump on this!" Kim took a step back and stared at his comrades. "Tomorrow, Nino and I prepare our resumes."

"I also have to prepare a remix for the..." Nino sounded like he's ready to faint at the unexpected opportunity.

'Faint from utter joy.' Marinette concluded. It has to be. Nino is a very talented DJ, the same guy who handles the school radio.

"Markov and I will go over the two Utube accounts and give output." Max agreed, also standing up and adjusting his glasses _like a boss._

"I... Marc and I will start the commissions and search for other contests posted in this month." Nathaniel stands up, but his grip on his stylus is firm. Marinette glanced at Nino and he seems to be staring at the night sky.

"..." When the guys stared at her, Marinette shrugged. "I guess I can send you my notes tonight so you guys can study for the brevet."

...

"We're going to die." Nino remarked and none can disagree.


	2. Team Crammers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the leadership of Kim almighty and thrown headfirst into danger by Mari-crammer extraordinaire, the teens might actually make it!
> 
> (Or die trying. XD)

Contrary to popular belief, Max isn't a perfectionist. He simply loves statistics and the probability of their sure chance of **crashing and burning** at the finale.

Max knows anyone, but Kim and Nino, could back out.

They weren't the guilty party, moreso Marinette who was banned from the party for being a bad influence. _Same influence who gave them the phone numbers of well-known celebrities._ However, Max couldn't do that. Kim had always been there for him, being his first genuine friend in this school. He isn't sure about Nathaniel's motive, but the artist seems to believe in Kim's innocence. Nathaniel and Nino are the only entities who saw Kim accidentally destroy the property. _Shocking how there is a blind spot in the Agreste Mansion._

Marinette is the prevalent unknown variable that Kim wants to force into the equation.

Although never present, the bluenette is always included in his friend's solution. Marinette can be observed and interacted with, with or without her presence (through phone or TV). In spite of the documented data, Marinette's results are always straying from the spectrum of expectations. Worse, fifty percent of Marinette's deeds are undocumented. Fifty percent as Max admits he is not omniscient.

"Will you be okay, Max?" Markov inquired when Max yawned for the second time.

"Affirmative. I have slept the adequate number of hours for teenagers my age." Max explained. He has browsed through all of Nino's videos and noted the images of each video as well as the themes. He asked Nino to give him the password to edit the tags, video names and channel image which the DJ agreed.

> Kim made the groupchat as soon as possible, adding everyone and naming the groupchat: **TEAM CRAMMERS**. When Nathaniel added Marc, everyone anonymously agreed that the two artists were a couple. It was a joke (they're running in pure adrenaline from the recent fiasco), but those two took them seriously.
> 
> Marinette responded last, sending a **heart icon** right below the new couple before sending out a list of contacts. It was a outburst of sheer absurdity to the point of a dizziness (because that can't be possible!) then Marinette tells them: **use them if needed.** **Say you're friends with MDC and they'll agree BUT you better act civil. >:T**

"It's still there." Max double-checked his phone and continued staring at Marinette's connections. It's... It feels like she dropped ice cold water onto their heads. It's not the same feeling as listening to Lila telling them stories of these celebrities. Marinette is really thrusting them to face said celebrities and talk to them for help. Marinette could have did all the talking, but here it is. 'Now or never.'

"I have verified the contacts just like you requested. They are legitimate." Markov flew beside him and Max quickly closed the groupchat.

> Under Kim's orders, they are to place a lock in the groupchat. They have the personal contacts of these celebrities and one wrong move, their reputation is ruined. Sure. They'll blame Marinette, but their conscience won't let them rest at ease. 'Marinette only wants to help.'

"What is the agenda for today, Max?" Markov inquired, looking up at the school before them.

"I will be forming a new schedule in preparation for my other job." Max loves posting videos and making video games- Another source of money. Max grinned and he swore the sun merely decided to flash against his glasses to make the impossible _eyeglasses star glimmer_. ~~You read that right.~~ "Markov. You are to assist Nino in selecting the theme for his incoming videos. Either click-bait or in with the flow, once you find the theme, find the suggested artist and relay the information to Nino via messenger."

"Understood." Markov chirped and his eyes turned into a loading screen as the robot followed his best friend slash creator.

* * *

Entering the classroom, Max turns to see Kim hyped up (and clearly holding a cup of coffee). He also noticed Nathaniel drawing on his tablet, covering his mouth when yawning. Nino has his head on the table, sleeping like his seatmate - Adrien.

'What caused Adrien's fatigue?' Max cautiously walked up to the side, ignoring the attentive gaze of the females. He knows the girls are nosy so he must not make any eye contact with any of them. He scanned the room, seeing none of the infamous crammer. 'What if she skips class to earn the money?'

'Marinette has delegated the most tedious task upon herself.' Max can't believe Marinette would shoulder half of the expenses. The bluenette doesn't even know the real incident, doesn't even care to ask for detail and she simply agrees to help them. 'Truly a wonder.'

"Hey bro!" Kim slid the coffee to his direction, taking a sip of his own coffee. "Rough night?"

"Not exactly." Max sat down, petting Markov to relax in the safe confines of his bag. The robot will take a while to process everything. "But I am planning to make a game."

"You can ask the couple on that." Kim whispered, nudging Max's shoulder. "Artist and writer hand-in-hand."

"A complementary team if I say so myself." Max agreed and Nathaniel coughed. Both Kim and Max quickly glanced at Nathaniel but looked away just as fast before Rose or Ivan inquires on yesterday's absence. They did leave early-

"So where were you two?" Alix placed an arm over the bench, looking right at Kim. "We were looking for you guys."

"We left." Kim acted cool but Max knows his friend tends to make extremely ridiculous alibis which is second to Marinette's own line of excuses.

"Why? You barely ate any of the food." Alix is onto them, glancing at Kim before meeting his gaze. "Unless something bad happened?"

"..." Max takes a sip, calming his nerves. 'Girls are frightening creatures.'

"Marinette." Kim blurted out and Max almost spat out his coffee. Max sets the cup down, beating his chest as Kim continued. "I realized Marinette wasn't there and decided to drag some guys with me to meet up with her. You know, so she won't be lonely?"

"I thought Marinette was there with us." Alix blinked, surprised at the news as well.

"Nope. She was roaming around the park." Kim wiped an invisible sweat. "Eating her parent's pastries in a basket."

"That sounds like Red Riding hood!" Rose butted in, eyes sparkling with the usual urge to compare reality with a fairy tale.

"Yeah. She was even wearing a Ladybug hoodie." Kim joked and yet spoke of the truth. Marinette was wearing a vibrant red hoodie with black spots last night which suited her remarkably well.

"Maybe Adrien didn't give her an invite?" Myléne offered and Max highly doubts it. He isn't blind to not notice the growing attraction of the blonde model to their class representative. He is also aware of Adrian's overall mood in the party, waiting in vain at the sight of a familiar pigtail.

> Adrien wasn't the only one, most of the class were waiting for Marinette to barge in and put Chloé to shame. That's what always happens in a party where those two meet face-to-face. Chloé really hates being upstaged, but the blonde hates admitting defeat even more. Marinette just likes showing off her own handmade clothes.

"I'm sure he did. Marinette probably misplaced it." Alya answered, arriving early and surprisingly without Lila with her. Max always found it strange how Alya hung around with Lila more frequently than her own BFF Marinette.

'Girls can never be fully understood.' Max shook his head, taking the cup of joe once more and taking a sip. Unlike girls, boys have a more cemented relationship to the other. The saying... **Bros over hoes** is an efficient concept.

"Nino?" Alya nudged Nino's arm and the DJ groaned. "Come on, love. Lila wants to sit with Adrien today."

"What?" Both Nino and Adrien said at the same time. Nino failing to raise his head unlike Adrien. However, Adrien is squinting at the reporter as if she ate an akuma.

"Yup. Come on." Alya gave a kiss on her boyfriend's forehead. "You can sit with me if you want?"

"Nino. Don't go.." Adrien whined, leaning on his equally tired bro. "Don't leave me bro.."

"Dude.." Nino manage to tear his head from the desk, having one arm held by Alya while the other leaned on by Adrien. "I'm...sorry.."

"Nino?" Adrien fell off as Nino gets tugged by Alya. "Nooooooo"

"You'll survive sunshine." Alya chuckled but Adrien refused to sit back up.

"My brother has left me for another.." Adrien mourned. "A betrayal, a fate worse than death."

"Okay. Now you're exaggerating it." Alya helped pick up Nino's stuff, taking the lethargic DJ to her area.

"Sorry dude.." Nino sighed, sitting beside the love of his life. "Can't write notes for you today. Got struck with inspiration last night."

"Good for you..." Adrien is sulking, but at least he sat up to stare at his classmates behind him. "What inspired you?"

"The inevitable." Nino said the most vague yet pretty comprehensible feeling everyone in **Team Crammers** is experiencing. Not only is Adrien's freedom on the line, but also their reputation towards a famous fashion mogul.

"Sounds right up my alley..." Adrien nodded off, eyes slowly closing.

"..." Max blinked as Kim chatted with Myléne and Alix on what happened when they left after the party. Kim is gathering information, hopefully to share in the group chat than ask for physical group meetings. Since Marinette is part of the team, full attendance seems unlikely. Marinette is always out and about, now with a valid excuse.

'I need to earn more.' Max returned to his phone, accepting the company's request to beta-test their game. He'll do it tonight, right after he finished his first online tutorial with three individuals as paired by the website. He doesn't know if he will be a good teacher, but he can certainly show them the correct formula which leads to the correct answer. He will admit that he dislikes the idea of having Marinette work extra hard without knowing why. It makes him feel guilty. It makes Max realize that the class and him might not really be appreciating Marinette for her altruism. 'I'll contact Marc and Nathaniel during lunch. A game dedicated to the Miraculous Heroes will surely attract the audience.'

"Morning everyone!" Lila greeted, arriving a little late than the norm.

"Morning Lila." Max didn't even bother looking up from his phone as everyone else greeted back. He does like listening to his classmate's stories just like the others but times have changed. With €100,000 looming above them, Max would be a fool to ignore the elephant in the room.

"How is she so vocal?" Kim muttered under his breath. Max coughed instead of laughing. Kim took a sip as their classmates at the front and back went to greet her. "Shouldn't she be nervous? Even Mari doesn't want to hang out with _them_ because of the fierce PR and rabid paparazzi."

"She has grown familiar to the life _they_ led." Max reminded and Kim set his cup down.

"Fair..." Kim still has that confused frown. "But she hasn't really let us talk to them right? It's all talk, no real face."

"Yes..." Max took a sip of his coffee, glancing back at the front where most of their classmates are frolicking. Nathaniel is still focused on drawing while Nino continues to sleep.

"That means we might know things _they_ don't want anyone to know but Lila." Kim gasped and the jock has a point. Secrecy is very important and yet Lila has told it to them with utmost confidence. He grabbed Max's shoulder, eyes wide. "What if we accidentally revealed _their_ embarrassing secrets? Max! What do we do?!"

"Calm down." Max explained, glad their home teacher arrived. Kim sat back down and Max finally emptied his cup. "And before we contact anyone, we tell our plan on our group chat. That way, everyone can edit and correct possible errors."

"You right, as always." Kim agreed, calming down. Kim isn't the sort to panic on time but when Kim does, it takes a while for the adrenaline to fade.

*Thud*

"Marinette." Ms. Bustier scolded as Marinette caused a racket.. Similar to three days ago. Instead of asking their classmate to sit down, Ms. Bustier complimented her. "You look lovely today."

"?" Max glanced up to see Marinette not wearing her usual attire. In fact, the bluenette is wearing a pink long sleeve chiffon shirt with cherry blossom petals scattering. This is matched with a grey high waist skirt _with a length almost reaching her knees_ , a grey beret and matching grey thigh socks.

"This is uh... I'm errr experiencing a phase." Marinette obviously lied with how flimsy the alibi was, wiping her right eye with a cleansing wipe.

"I see." Ms. Bustier doesn't buy it, but she was always lenient to the tardy star pupil. Max observed Marinette, watching the girl walk up and ignore the eyes to get to her seat. Nowadays, Marinette sits at the back and takes a quick nap. 'But not this month.'

"♪~" Marinette pulled out her tablet, picking up a stylus in a similar manner as Nathaniel.

"..." Max looked away, ready to take down notes while reading through his fans comments. He also needs to prepare a script to contact Astruc. The creator was the first to animate Misterbug and Lady Noire. 'We will not crush and burn. I cannot let it happen.'


	3. Already dying..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Nathaniel and Marc are suddenly a group.
> 
> Leader Kim is facing problems.
> 
> Nino is dying and Marinette is running on zero sleep.

Nino thought he knew Marinette.

Heck. He fell in love with the mischievous, confident and caring side of the bluenette. He recorded the baker girl during his infatuation phase, even convinced himself he'd seen enough of the inspiring fashion designer to know who he wants to be with for the rest of his life.

**Nino thought wrong.**

When Marinette focused all her attention towards him, Nino shouldn't have stared back. He really shouldn't because there is one thing Marinette is known for doing - Extensive planning. Maintaining eye contact means he's in on her plan. A very chaotic plan that he will most surely die from. Thank god the zoo happened or Nino would be die from exposure. **Last night was phenomenal**.

Despite the pressure of playing his OST, everyone around him was just so helpful and supportive.

> The assistants of both Nightingale and Stone helped him create, print his own calling card(s) and cram a week's worth of important identities and elite social norms in a span of an hour. Penny also introduced the tech team in case something goes wrong.
> 
> Thirty minutes before the party, Jagged himself barged in and requested to hear his music before it gets used in the party, not wanting it to sound like XY. _Jagged really dislikes the teen._
> 
> Marinette arrived ten minutes before the party began, wearing a red slim cocktail dress with her hair down. She brought Kim with her, swiping half of his calling card and promising to spread the word with a sly smile.
> 
> Kim, having yet to receive an interview from the gig, wanted to give him support. For the last five minutes, they browsed for other contests they could attend. Kim is also the one who used Nino's phone to start a livestream and show the amazing party (slash venue). Clara Nightingale simply decided to join in for the heck of it. _Kim almost fainted._

Nino was allowed to leave at 3 AM, dragging a tipsy Kim with him back to his house. He was unable to find Marinette but she might have escaped to avoid her parent's wrath.

Nino might have arrived home late because some fancy guys wanted to talk about some partnership?? Nino entertained some and then relayed the rest to his website. Same website (Alya help set up for him) that crashed around 12 AM. Marinette told them ASAP and Kim had to talk to Max and Markov for a quick repair and needed upgrade. The website was up at around 1 AM and a couple of individuals sent money to buy last night's soundtrack. He also got a request from Bob Roth (WTF?) and ask he work alongside XY for the incoming album???

_Does he regret knowing Marinette? Nah but..._

" _We are going to die_.." Nino admitted, walking beside Kim as the duo trudged to school. Buying coffee for themselves, they are working with four hours of sleep. He hasn't sent the OST yet because the last remix he made was when he got inspired with Nightingale and Stone's strange tandem. Classy and hard core. Nino ignored the Pings from his phone, well aware Marinette did a good job spreading the word. He doesn't want to check his e-mail yet, too early for someone like him.

"You and Max will.. Pretty sure Marinette too." Kim chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. "Not me... I feel kinda bad."

"Hm?" Nino glanced at the jock. His mind ain't working right, but he knows this is important.

"Look. I only have a bouncer job. I got nothing else." Kim sighed and Nino fiddled with his cap, realizing that this really is important. _Kim is the guy who broke the stuff but earning less than all of them._ Kim continued. "Sure. Nathaniel and Marc work by drawing, but they're also helping Max make a game. There are also a ton of art contests then... There's me."

"Dude.." Nino doesn't know what to say. Like. This is real life part-time jobs. Money **is** hard to get from scratch and getting €100,000 by the end of the month proves almost impossible for them. They're just kids, almost reaching teenage-hood. Nathalie expects them to beg from their parents or loan from a bank but they can't do that. _The bank won't give them €100,000 without having their financial statement. Their parents would make things worse._ Nino sighed, 'Are we too young or too naive of the world?'

"I could handle accounting, search some contests and join some but I might flunk it. I can cheer us up! I mean. I'm great at cheering people up... but that ain't enough. You get me right?" Kim waved his coffee cup, frustrated at himself.

"You can ask Mari?" Nino offered. He knows his schedule is packed with the several mails sent his way as well as the need to update new OST and stuff. Music is a form of art and Nino takes his time making his babies. More importantly, Marinette would never say NO to finding people jobs. Marinette is amazing that way, always finding a solution for everything. 'I am not gushing. This is fact.'

"I should." Kim relented, finishing his cup and tossing it into the trash bin. "If she can find you a quick job, I'm sure she can find someone as dumb as me a cool job."

"You ain't dumb, dude." Nino sipped his drink, annoyed how a dumb (expensive) trinket cost them their sleep and confidence.

"It's just a joke man." Kim chuckled as they climbed up the stairs.

"Uh-huh." Nino doesn't see it that way. Having Kim and Marinette as group members for the whole semester made the DJ realize these two placed themselves in a stereotype. Kim will always act like a suave jock. Marinette will always be the nice baker's girl. It's not healthy, but Nino doesn't have any other solution to fix it. "Hope you don't regret it."

"I can handle it." Kim winked and Nino threw his own cup in the trash bin, walking into the courtyard. Kim gave one last pat before leaving him, probably heading to Ondine.

'That's what I'm worried about.' Nino hates those four words, hearing it from most of his friends. _Adrien, Alya, Marinette.. Huh._ Speaking of Marinette, she has to reply back to them. The Ladyblog did report an akuma sighting at 1 AM and was later subdued around 3 AM. Marinette must have left around 2-3 AM so of course they're worried for their bro... dudette...

'Stop thinking about it.' Nino continued walking forward, ready to get to his seat and take a power nap. 'This is Mari. She never gets into trouble.'

* * *

Nino isn't sure which is worse: sleeping under four hours and getting woken up by an alarm OR taking a power nap and getting rudely interrupted by the love of his life? His current mood screams the latter, but Nino ain't the guy who shouts. He glares and he may be snappish. **However!** Nino's brain managed to keep his mouth shut and not use his infamous sarcasm at his girlfriend. _There's a reason why he doesn't have a lot of friends few years back._ Nino takes a deep breath, gaze partially covered with his cap as he 'listens' to his classmate.

"...Lila... hooked you...Stone...Famous... Selling.." Out of Alya's words, Nino heard bits of the conversation. His mind is churning in a slow pace, but one thing is certain. 'Lila didn't help me get in there. Why would she when she dislikes my music.'

"What do you mean?" Alya asked and Nino might have said that out loud. Alya sounded rather hurt or stunned at his words.

'Shoot. Oh shoot.' The DJ quickly sat up, moving his eyeglasses to rub his eyes. Nino has a bad feeling he sounded shock and downright spiteful at his classmate, but he was right. He did let Lila listen to his songs and the brunette didn't even reach the end before praising him. _Not even a proper criticism whenever needed._ Lila didn't even **like** or **share** his video in her social accounts despite her promises ~~and it's already half a year and counting~~. That only means she hates his OST. If Lila hates his songs, why then would she promote him? Why would Lila tarnish her good reputation by associating herself with him? 'Oh F. My pessimism is showing again.'

"Nothing. Just rambling." Nino knows he spoke softly, only saving grace. He glanced around, relieved to see all of his classmates focused on their own thing. Kim is asleep and Max is seated beside Nathaniel in a deep conversation. Lila also isn't here yet. 'It's only Alya and Adrien listening in.'

"Lila hates your music?" Alya repeated and Nino quickly looked back at his gal. _OH shoot. No. Wait._ _Gotta remedy this._ When Alya has a goal, she will do whatever it takes to fulfill it.

"No. She just... Isn't into it." Nino can't lie now, especially when he has a lie detector right beside him. Adrien may be sleep deprived (Nino now sees how effective power naps are), but he can be strangely attentive to conversations. Not just conversation, but also to detail. Nino rubbed his nape, preferring to look at Alya than the blank gaze of the woken model.

"So Lila... lied?" Alya muttered and Nino has no idea what she's talking about, but he has a feeling something bad will happen.

"Maybe... I don't know?" Nino is confused and his mind is rebooting from the recent disturbed nap. It's like... Listening to a song which doesn't have one core instrument so it sounds off and very incomplete. _You can't appreciate the song without it_ sort of feeling. "Look. I.. (Nino forgot he can't share everything. He quickly makes a legit alibi.) Mari got invited by err ('Don't say Jagged. Don't say Jagged.' Nino panicked internally) Penny and decided to take Kim and I as her plus ones."

"You mean plus two?" Adrien offered and Nino rubbed his cold hands. Adrien knows he's hiding something. _Just don't look into his eyes._

"Yeah! That's right." Nino leaned on the bench, continuing. "Then they needed a DJ and I offered."

"And they just took you?" Alya rest her hands on the table, eyes sparkling in awe and Nino only wished she was there to calm his nerves. Alya has no idea how many important rich guys there were in that venue. One wrong move and his reputation is heading to the guillotine. "Wow."

"It's a one-time thing." Nino stated, pretty sure he won't do that again until he makes another amazing set to play. "And maybe Lila helped?"

"How?" Adrien didn't sound convinced but Nino must remain focused into his beloved's eyes. Ignore the lie detector who can also see into his soul.

"Because I got the job! Lila surely got a word in for them to accept a rookie! _It's not like M helped me or anything._ " Nino coughed at the last part because that is exactly what happened and he still doesn't know where Marinette is. 'Oh god. Where is Marinette? The bell already rang and she isn't here yet oh shoot'

"I'm glad to hear that." Lila also entered and Nino yelled the first part so he's good. They're good. Nino can ask Adrien later why Alya believed Lila helped him get the job. Right now-

"Do you mind if I sit here again? My eyes aren't feeling well from last night." Lila requested and Nino can relate with her. Kim and he almost mistaken salt from sugar and they also almost got ran over by a car. Sleep is very important in life.

"Oh yeah. Sure." Nino stood up and continued ignoring Adrien's gaze. He can't let people worry about him, especially not Alya. 'If Alya finds out then she's going to tell Lila and we're screwed.'

"Thanks~!" Lila chirped and Nino grabbed his bag to move next to Alya. Again. Not like he hates Alya (his GF), but she really loves to share everything with him. Every tidbit of news etchetera. _At least he's updated right?_

"Have you seen Lady Noire's new accessory?" Alya showed her phone to Nino and he stared at the black cat. "It's so cute."

"Uhhh..." Nino squints, not sure what he should be staring at. Thankfully, Alya is nice enough to tell him.

"The bell silly. She has a golden bell tied to her braid~" Alya points and Nino squinted further to see a familiar golden bell. "I was there."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Nino asked, but Alya ignored him. Ms. Mendeleiev entered the classroom, ready to teach biology. Alya could stop talking, but she seems so hyped with the tiny decor.

"It even has this distinct jingle-" Alya explained and Nino heard a bell chime.

**♫**

"Late again, Dupain-Cheng?" Ms. Mendeleiev glanced at the panting bluenette.

'Oh. OH.' Nino's eyes widen, finally recalling where he saw the bell decor. Someone placed twin golden bells on Marinette's hair, making the bluenette more of a doll than a real person. _Seriously, why would people wear bells that causes so much noise?_ Marinette is wearing the same clothes from last night, but covered her bare shoulders with a black coat.

"S-sorry. I didn't m-mean it." Marinette apologized and even Kim woke up from the sound of her distress. Nino can see her hands shaking, skin paler than the norm and her make-up covering her fatigue. _Marinette did not sleep. Nino would bet his hat that Marinette didn't even head back home before coming here._

"Why not go to the nurse's office first?" Ms. Mendeleiev and many others noticed the bluenette shaking from the cold. "I'm sure Césaire can-"

"No! I'm fine. Just feeling chilly haha~" Marinette rubbed her hands over her arm, heating it and laughing it off. The golden bells jingle as she moved her head away to glance at Kim, "I'll head to my seat now."

'Oh hell...' Nino doesn't know what Marinette did, but he does notice one of the golden bells are missing from her head. Marinette isn't even aware she has yet to place her hair in a pigtail. Nino looked down to stare at Adrien, 'How do you make it so easy, bro?'

"Do you think Marinette is..." Alya whispered to Nino, eyes trained at her clumsy classmate who Kim stood up before she fell flat on her face. "Do you think Mari and Lady Noire...?"

"No way." Nino shook his head, not seeing any similarity between the two. If Marinette is indeed Lady Noire then Marinette would be a zombie every day. Lady Noire is nocturnal and Marinette rarely gets sleepy in class. "Mari was with us until 2:30-ish AM. Lady Noire arrived at the scenes when again..?"

"1 AM." Alya said, staring to let go of the nonsense. _How can Marinette be Lady Noire? Marinette is sweet and caring compared to the cold and calculating Lady Noire._ "But the bells."

"Maybe M gave Noire the other bell to charm the bug?" Nino placed one arm up so he can rest his chin on the palm of his hand. "Some dude told Mari to wear the twin bells to promote it. I guess M asked Noire to spread the word."

"Hn..." Alya finally accepts the failed theory ~~but a certain blonde at the front thought otherwise.~~


	4. Need sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc needs sleep or he goes downright sarcastic and/or thirsty..
> 
> ..And Nathaniel feels the same?! o-o
> 
> [Everyone is sleep-deprived here.]

When Marc Anciel gets called by Nathaniel in the middle of a Sunday night, he didn't think he could say NO to anything Nathaniel asked of him...

Even if it means becoming a part of a group called **Team Crammers** to obtain **€100,000 by the end of this month**.

Seriously speaking, Marc has never known the Agreste to be this dumb **to** NOT explicitly restrict the party area to protect their grandiose properties against a **drunk group** **_but they were_** _._

Marc paid close attention and read Nathaniel's messages, empathizing (a little because that's a **lot** of money) the jock. Kim didn't mean it. Agrestes are **cktards and douche bags. A cinnamon roll's freedom is at stake. ~~A perfect reason to rob a bank~~. _No. Bad thoughts._ Call it a lingering side effect from having Marinette as his first friend. _Other side effects involve gaining a third sense to any nearby sharp objects in a 2 meter radius and anonymously obtaining the ability to empathize with the black cat._ The last part is weird because Marc has never been so spot on with anyone's personality... But Lady Noire seems so relatable. **Wrong word.** Someone easy for him to relate to. _Wait. Now that sounds crazy._

Lady Noire is someone struggling with her identity and purpose. **Now that sounds professional compared to awhile ago.** Marinette, who is close friends with Lady Noire, said his words felt more authentic than media and the other blogs. Maybe everyone was too blinded with her stereotype black leather suit or her no-nonsense cat woman getup, but Marc wasn't that type of person to restrict a character to that level. _Ah crack. He's gotten off topic again. Where was he? Oh yeah._

Anyways, he is part of a group consisting of: Kim, Nino and Nathaniel, Max, Markov and surprisingly Marinette. Marc fits in the last category and he is very tempted to call out that all the helpers have their names starting with the letter **M**. _Hahaha... Huh._

> **Kim** is applying to be a bouncer in some gig and the host of their group chat. Same guy who started shipping him and Nath (not like he minds cough!) and cheering them on despite their sleep-deprived minds working against the cause. Kim must be the type to hide his insecurities, learning from Nathaniel that Kim is starting to get problems with Ondine (Kim's girlfriend?) on him bailing out on her. Not that Kim is at fault (the **€100,000** ), but Ondine is acting too clingy and paranoid. ~~_That's why date guys._~~ Cross that thought. No one read that.
> 
> **Nino** is a full-time DJ, sometimes uploading in his various (and new) social media accounts plus the guy very recently began a collab with a record company. Nino is also the guy who told them to hashtag Marinette, despite her silence in the group chat, if they're having a hard time finding a job or something. Kim did it and Marinette may be the reason for Ondine's paranoia.
> 
> **Marinette** is... Marinette? Marc isn't sure what she does but it's big. Marinette has an online boutique and has considerable amount of working experience. Nathaniel told him Marinette is taking up Fashion designing and modelling, but Marc is pretty sure Marinette will take up more than just that. Costume design and craftsmanship is a pretty good business, regardless personal or professional commission. There's also the fact Marinette knows how to speak Chinese and that opens up a lot of opportunities. _Not going to be racist here, but Chinese trusts their fellow Chinese speakers._ Marinette is in a huge advantage here and with the contacts posted in the chat... Marc wondered how he befriended her in the first place.
> 
> **Max** is taking up online tutoring, testing and reviewing games in his Utube account as well as creating an extensive RPG game with their (Marc and Nathaniel) help. Marinette suggested they speak with a friend of hers to avoid plagiarism. Marc was game with that, also Nathaniel.. They just never thought Marinette had **Thomas Astruc** in her contacts nor did they realize Astruc wanted the Miraculous company to help create the game as well. Small fan game? Now, full-time project. _Holy son of god._
> 
> **Nathaniel** obviously posted more slots in his website for anyone to commission his art, searching for art contests and taking a gamble at it. This may be short, but art can't be rushed.
> 
> **Marc** is there to help Nathaniel sketch out some of the scenes Nath's patrons want to see. _They pay and give very ambiguous requests to be honest._ _The clients say they're fine with anything, but **he and Nath knows better.** ~~Two-faced creatures of the dark.~~_ Ignore his snide remarks. The lack of sleep makes him albeit sarcastic. Before Max's request (which led to having Nath and Marc discuss with the **Miraculous Company's** 'artist' and 'scriptwriter' teams respectively once a week through online session _with_ a deadline), Marc was helping the team organize their notes for the incoming brevet. They are in the same grade level, but in different sections.
> 
> That's the least he can do other than search for other contests **Team Crammers** will recklessly take on just for the greens. Getting semi-hired (they signed a contract with their guardian's approval yesterday and Max did negotiate with the executive of **Miraculous.** So is this a paid internship or a collab or did Max sell his idea for profit?) caused him to stay up and read up the lore in the universe Miraculous Company constructed following the animated film. _Good bye sleep!_
> 
> Last but not least **Markov** , the real hero who will salvage their schedule and truly organize their notes for brevet. This is a literal robot so Marc has full confidence the robot won't let them down with an excuse any of the team would use such as - _sleep shot me point blank_ or _I closed my eyes and visited Heaven for inspiration_ or his favorite _I got kidnapped by Lady Noire and lost my phone._ Marinette always has the best and most bizarre excuses.

**Enough word vomit.** Today's a Thursday which means PE after Lunch. PE - The dreaded sport (whatever physical activity they're forced to undertake) everyone in the group chat, even Kim (who is one of the best athletes of this school), are dreading to take on. Their sleep-deprived minds and sudden activity crash (they're like bees who already lost the stingers and are supposed to be dead BUT AREN'T JUST BECAUSE) has their reflexes like a limp di- limp noodle. _Where is Nath? He's more child-friendly when Nathaniel's around._

"Sorry I took a while." Nathaniel apologized and Marc got out of his bubble, smiling up at the artist.

"Don't worry. We haven't started yet." Marc told his friend who sat right beside him. Everyone on the table have eyebags or are wearing make-up to cover said eyebags.

"Where is Kim anyways?" Nino inquired as he moved his mini potatoes on his plate, wearing headphones in school. _Nathaniel said this is normal and usually means Nino is suffering from stress._ Nino himself confesses on needing more me-time to cope up with the growing workload. Nino glanced up to Max who's typing furiously on his laptop. "Wasn't he the one who asked us to meet-up?"

"Kim certainly has, but he must be facing some female issues." Max didn't even take a glance at anyone. During school hours, Max is writing on his notepad. After school hours, Max either stays in the library or goes straight home to continue using the laptop. Max is assigned to aid the game development team. Max also has knowledge of being a software development in his previous indie game.

"Girls..." Nathaniel grimaced and Marc can relate. Girls are great friends but guys are better companions. The decent ones mind you. _Now if Nathaniel would finally use the term **date** and not a **hang-out** then he can finally ascen_

*Thud.

"?" Marc turned to the entrance of the cafeteria and his eyes widened at the sight of Marinette striding in the room with her hair down and sunglasses covering her eyes.

"..." The bluenette wore a flowy long-sleeve cheongsam and Gothic Lolita hybrid dress with overall white and blue themes. On the bottom, however, the frills were a pale gold like marigold yellow. She wore golden earrings with a Chinese character, white stockings and blue ballet fla- one blue ballet flat. Everyone can't help but stare at Marinette as if she owned the place. Marc almost thought Marinette was cosplaying if not for the fact no game character wore something that... bizarre. 'A western and eastern clash.'

"Oh god.." Nathaniel muttered and Marc glanced at his friend's face to see dread (silent horror is more fitting) written all over his pale face. "M ran here."

"She..." Marc looked at Marinette and he has noticed dark blue hair somewhat stylized but long lost its shape. Marinette is also walking over with a half-empty jug of milk tea and let's not forget she's walking with one bare foot. (Holy s****! Where did she come from?) Marc slowly continued, hoping he's wrong. "I think Mari immediately ran out after the shoot."

"Typical Mari." Nino murmured and Marc slowly stared at his yogurt, disturbed that that's a norm.

"Markov. Can you fetch some flats in my bag? Marinette texted me an hour ago." Max continued, ignoring the female walking towards their area.

"Guys. Act chill." Nino pushed his plate, not feeling hungry. The DJ did pull out earbuds and an mp3 player. "That always works."

"I don't think so!" Nathaniel hissed and Marc could only rest his hand on Nathaniel's own. _He isn't pulling away._ Nathaniel glanced at him, frowning. "What if people turn suspicious? It's only the first week and what if we mess it up?"

"Act natural." Nino repeated as if this is the most normal thing. _It isn't._

"We won't." Marc decides to squeeze his friend's hand, ignoring his own embarrassment (this is normal. Don't panic. Nathaniel has dumped a girl and two to hang out with you instead. _Chill!_ ), and whispers. "I'll come up with a script for Marinette to memorize.. If worse comes to worst, we're going to all get a script and our life will be like a damn TV show for the remaining month."

"Pfft." Nathaniel covered his mouth, smiling at his words. "God. I don't even watch those live TV shows anymore. It better be realistic."

"You do know who you're talking to right?" Marc nudged his shoulder, glad he managed to open up before this happened. _Maybe this groupchat is what will let them take their relationship to another level... Or not. He can always hope._

"This is why I ship you guys." Kim reached their area first, overshadowed when he walked right behind Marinette. The same guy who messed with Marinette's hair by ruffling her hair before reaching their area. _More stares heading their way. GREAT. But Kim is shipping them so Marc will let this slide._

"Don't say it out loud..." Nathaniel blushed but Marc knew his friend hates flaunting their possible romantic-but-right-now-platonic relationship. They haven't reached first base, but he's getting there.

"Good news, I got a job this weekend." Kim sat down and whispered the news, pulling out a paper bag that smells like hamburgers. "Bad news, Ondine thinks I'm cheating on her through Marinette."

"Load of bull." Marc grimaced, partly angry that their comic will need to be tweaked at this sudden change and partly astonished at the audacity of the woman. He and Nathaniel agreed on one thing when it comes to writing Marinette into the comic. "Marinette is practically an in-denial ace."

"I know right? A sapiosexual ace." Kim shook his head and Nino coughed at the active protest. Kim glared at Nino. "Don't you dare! You know I'm right. Why else was she dubbed heartbreaker?"

"But if it weren't for Marinette, I wouldn't have known I was bi." Nathaniel coughed and Marc thanked the gods for such a revelation. Marinette was a perfect choice to help Kim's predicament not just because she has access to a number of opportunities and a ton of working experience, but also because she's very boyish and logical. Guys can relate to her and she's so easy to understand. _Also very trusting._

"Thanks Max." Marinette finally reached their place, sitting down and setting her milk tea on the table. People are staring at their table and Marc fidgets at the attention. He jolts when he felt Nathaniel move his hand to face up and clench his own hand.

"..." Marc slowly looked into Nathaniel's eyes, finding this so wholesome and sweet. _People staring at their table while they're doing this would mean Nathaniel is ready to reveal to the world his willingness to go to the next step._

"We'll get through this. Together." Nathaniel murmured and Marc almost cried with how terrible-yet-right the timing was. Marinette's voice could still be heard as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Kim. Can we share?" Marinette asked, grabbing a cleansing wipe from her purse and removing the make-up from her face.

"No way! I bought for both of us, the biggest for you." Kim tore the paper bag. Yes. The sleep-deprived man (who couldn't sleep from guilt) tore the paper bag and revealed a huge wrapped burger. "Here. It's called the **Devil's Last meal.** A new burger that I can't eat since I gotta handle the newbies today."

"That sounds atrocious." Max commented as Marinette unwrapped her hamburger. "Shouldn't she be eating healthy food?"

"..." Nathaniel was leaning close or was it him?

"..." Marc doesn't know but their faces are an inch away from the other. It was the worst times to decide to do their first kiss with an audience, but Nathaniel and Marc are in different sections and they were always working on their dream project. _Don't forget the akuma and Marc being a pansy. Yes. Marc admits he is a pansy for never making the first move. ~~Nathaniel is a dense guy.~~_ There was never a time when it's just them basking in each other's presence, both agreeing their lives will possible go upside down because of **€100,000**. If they don't make it well... At least they did it together.

The best part is the fact it was Nathaniel who leaned forward. _Forget ascension, he's shooting straight to God's Throne room._

"Marinette's a freaking stick." Kim shrugged, already chomping on his own hamburger. "She needs the energy."

"He right." Marinette rolled her white long-sleeves to reveal well-toned biceps. She picked up her food, trying to fit it in her mouth.

"Made the ST for GV." Nino placed one earbud on Marinette's ear, staring at her earring. "Fortune?"

"You picking up Chinese?" Marinette managed to chomp on her hamburger, lightly nodding her head to the sound playing in the mp3. "Hm~"

"Who's GV?" Kim murmured as the eyes slowly looked away from them. Kim stared at their best couple, quickly typing in groupchat.

**[TEAM CRAMMERS]**

**Kimchi: NaMa has sailed.**

**MaxVolume: Wasn't the ship name Mana?**

**Kimchi: Well...**

**Kimchi: U rite.**

**MaxVolume: When am I wrong?**

"Graham de Vanily." Nino mumbled, plucking Marinette's bacon from her burger and eating it. "For their movie?"

"Oh hey. I'm gonna work as a stuntman there this Saturday." Kim smiled and Marinette slurped from her milk tea. "I met with Adrien's mom-lookalike recently."

"Surprised Félix isn't an actor.." Marinette sounded spiteful and downright suspicious before she realized the two guys are now passionately kissing opposite of their area.

"wWowW." Marinette remarked, tilting her head as Nino chuckled, as she watched Marc hold onto Nathaniel like a lifeline, massaging the back of the artist's head and the other hand resting on Nathaniel's thigh. Nathaniel was doing way worse, snaking an arm to pull Marc close as his other hand held onto Marc's nape.

"Huh..." Marinette then stared at the impassive third seat which is Max, completely obvious of the passionate and sudden kiss.

"I'd want to say NO to PDA but these guys are so wholesome and damn I ship them so hard." Kim already finished his burger, snatching Marinette's milk tea and taking a sip. _There is no such thing as bad food. Marinette is a healthy bean and Kim wants a drink._

"If it helps, Alya's also thinking I'm cheating on her coz of Mari too." Nino noted, tearing a piece of bread from Marinette's burger and the bluenette lets out a sound similar to a cat sneeze. "But Al knows Mari so eh."

"Bros before Hoes." Kim decided, raising his fist towards Max.

"Hmm!" Marinette slapped Kim's hand and then fist bumps the fallen fist.

"Stop. No fist bumps for you." Kim laughed and Marinette huffed at him.

"G-gah..." Marc finally pulled away, staring at his bro-no... His _partner_. This was anything but romantic. However, it was better than getting akumatized and losing most of their memories or getting rejected by the love of his life. Besides the point, that may be his first kiss but it was an amazing kiss that tastes like strawberry yogurt. There was also not much teeth and his lips are tingling or maybe it's the lack of oxygen or the lack of sleep.

"So..?" Nathaniel smiled and Marc wants to wipe that ~~smexy~~ smug smirk off that ~~hot~~ face. _Oh god. He's going down the rabbit hole._ Not in a bad way, but he could use this for other things such as.

"I gotta write this down." Marc confessed and Nathaniel's smirk turned into that ~~cute~~ genuine smile. Marc moved his hands away from his partner, quickly grabbing his notepad to write it down. The best descriptions are from the writer's experience and Marc might be able to make his smut less cringy and with more finesse. _Hardcore BDSM can wait._

"I realized something." Marinette blinked, straightening her eyelashes as Nino and Kim fought for her milk tea. "There's an incoming con next week. Marc?"

"Hm?" Marc is scribbling furiously on what emotion he's feeling right now. Nathaniel is not helping as he leaned his shoulder against his, resting his head against his own. 'Screw the stress and incoming hell fire! I got my man!'

"Why don't you cosplay and help Nathaniel sell his work?" Marinette suggested and Marc slowly looked at the bluenette. Her innocent smile turned coy and Marc might need to reconsider Kim's position as the leader of his ship. _It might be Marinette._

"I have the cosplay just for you~" Marinette sang and Marc turned just in time to see Nathaniel pull back and cover his face. He's coughing, trying to cover his blush but Marc sees him. _Marc is technically sitting beside the guy._

"Sure." Marc isn't a foreigner to cosplay. He knows his way on beauty products, clothes and posture. Nathaniel isn't looking at him, but Marc knows. He might be wrong but maybe... 'Does Nath like roleplay?'


	5. Surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel trying not to fall into darkness...
> 
> (He will. Everyone does hahahaahHAHAHAHA)

When Marinette found fellow shippers focused on his relationship with Marc, Nathaniel initially thought he could take **it**. It being whatever shenanigan these guys will throw at him. Not only is he classmates with these chums for three years and running, but he is pretty sure **€100,000** will keep them off his back. **_Nathaniel was so wrong._** First five hours of group chat: **Team Crammers** 's creation and everyone anonymously agreed NathMarc is a valid ship. Within 48 hours, Kim, Nino, Marinette and even Max started posting pictures of Nathaniel and Marc together like demn stalkers. _Max edited it to have hearts and how dare he?!_ He and Marc tried denying it, but no use. Everyone was dying in the chat, including them. It seems their ship is what keeps them happy? _In a weird way???_

Then Thursday happened and the kiss... **The kiss**

Nathaniel wasn't thinking straight, but he doesn't regret it. No. He's serious. The kiss, the hug and everything about Marc feels right. It's not **romantic soulmate** level but **where have you been all my life** euphoria. ~~**God. That sounded worse.**~~ The happiness one experiences towards their best friend with a mix of passionate desire to ravish uhhh Marc's *cough!* pencil! Nathaniel must maintain PG-13 thoughts. _~~But he's a teenager and he has every right to think of *********~~!_ Ignore that please?

"..." Nathaniel covered his mouth, coughing to himself as his mind wandered back to that scenario where ~~Marc and him alone in the art room~~?! Nathaniel felt his cheeks heating up, quickly shaking his head and needing to think of pure and professional tasks.

> **Kim** is probably going to join the mafia with the amount of weapons and FYI tips in a real gun brawl or a kidnap scenario. _Kim insists he needs to talk to someone or he'll blow up. ~~A cry of help if not for the **€100,000** deadline **.**~~_ **Nino** has decided to wear his headphones (after wearing the trademark red cap) permanently, thrumming his finger on the desk as if (or he is?) making a new sound track. _For the secret collab, his own website and remix favors from his Utube fans?_
> 
> **Marinette** has begun stealing bites and sips from any of their meals, not having enough time/anonymity to buy her own meal. _Marinette swears this will blow up on her face but they'll worry about that later._ **Max** is married to his laptop, phone and Markov, always typing and scheduling matters unknown to everyone. **Markov** is the bot handling the social media and mail accounts of all, sending messages on their phone on their incoming schedule or reply. _Markov is bot Jesus_ _who reviews all of their notes and create a combined reviewer._
> 
> **Marc** has become their food bringer and savior (True god ~~in more ways than one~~ ), forcing all of them to eat by buying their snacks. _Nathaniel would gladly return the favo-_

"Stop!" Nathaniel smacked his cheek, groaning. It's less than a week and he wants to jump on his new boyfriend because BECAUSE! That's the problem! Nathaniel does't know the exact reason why he wants to go down with Marc. 'Is it because of the Comic con which is this Wednesday? Is it because Marc sent a photo of his cosplayer attire this morning? Is it because I'm a horny teen who's been forced to draw a ton of NSWF? WHAT?!'

_'You would tap that ass.'_ A demonic voice sounding strangely like Kim muttered in his head. _'I bet Marc would want that.'_

'I'm going mad...' Nathaniel covered his face with both hands, ashamed of last night where everyone in chat suddenly decided to go full-on narrator to - **what Nathaniel and Marc would do to each other if left alone**. Nino and Kim were wild beasts (smut writers) while Max and Marinette came up with the room features and possible nearby items (beta assistants). In short, those four made a short story that has no significant plot **and all porn**. PORN OF ALL THINGS! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! Thankfully, they can't draw- Marinette didn't have time to draw or he'd... ~~save the picture~~ condone the chat. ~~A group effort smut fic where Nathaniel and Marc are switching to satisfy the need for a steamy hot **ck.~~ Worse, Nathaniel couldn't forget the graphic details to the point he actually bought the same sex lube (mentioned in the chat) this morning. _Yes. The lube is in his bag right now._ He can't let Marc know, but the food god might see through him! 'Let him screw me-?!'

*Thunk.

"..." Nathaniel needs to get his mind out of the gutter. Wait! He can't! He still has five NSFW to do and one of it's a furry art. Nathaniel wants to scream to let out some of his stress, but the school's best places (to scream in) has cameras and he doesn't want to be labelled a potential akuma victim. _All of the teachers baby you in the wrong way, treating you like glass but not enough respect._ Huh. It seems he's more perceptive while sleep-deprived or maybe it's him being jaded?

*Ding.

"..." Nathaniel turns his eyes at his phone. It's another PM from his patron. Another art commission? Wonderful! 'Both literal and sarcastic sense.'

*Ding.

"?" Nathaniel lifted his head from the table, staring down at the phone. Marc? Dread and anticipation ~~swelled~~ entered his thoughts, hesitantly tapping on his phone. 'Please let it be an innocent photo! Please let it be today's meal or-cock! I mean cock! I mean WHATEVER!'

*THud.

"..." Nathaniel quickly placed the front screen of his phone facing onto his table, looking away and clenching his chest. There goes his heart again, trying to break his ribcage. His eyes wasn't even staring at the face, more of the curves down there. _NoNONONONO._ His mind went where it shouldn't, influencing his body. He's glad Marc isn't a model because anymore pictures of his partner this _tasteful_ will be the death of him. "Why is he hot?"

"Deep breaths... Be a man.." Nathaniel must calm down both mind, heart and **junior**. _This is what he gets for reading the end of the groupchat's smut story first thing in the morning._ Moving his legs to hide his third leg, Nathaniel looked back at the message to see what Marc messaged him.

 **[Want to eat at the rooftop later?]** Marc's innocence is either a weapon or a curse because Nathaniel has very not innocent thoughts with an attire that well-made. Okay fine. Marc will hide the amazing attire with his red hoodie but those pants. Those sinful pants highlights his thighs so well and not in a sexy way but in the right amount-

*Crash!

"?!" Nathaniel, silently thanking the gods for the distraction, looked up as he cradled his phone _with the sinful picture saved_ to see Marinette tripping and landing face first on the floor at the front. Marinette, sweet deities above, has the uncanny ability to get him out of those hard-to-control fantasies (Nathaniel is living between a dream and a reality which the borders grew even more blur when he got together with Marc) with her random clumsiness.

"Girl! Are you okay?!" Alya asked, but before she could walk and help her best friend, someone beat her to it.

"Are these the goods?" Kim asked, helping Marinette stand up. "Or are they on you?"

"Both. God this is hot!" Marinette grimaced, removing her huge coat to reveal her real get-up. Marinette was required to wear a crown braid with a silver and emerald-embedded headpiece. That wasn't the only accessory unfortunately. Unfortunate _because Marinette is a klutz with the worse luck._

> Marinette wore a total of six accessories (a set?): (1) an intricate and fancy necklace stamped with ~~so many~~ white and emerald stones; (2) an emerald-eyed onyx cat brooch; (3) a sleek black leather belt with a silver buckle of a hawk; (4) a ring that has an emerald center with a ton of diamonds surrounding it with a thick ring base; (5) familiar onyx four leaf clover earrings; (6) platinum gold intricate anklet for both legs and then the (7) the headpiece.

"Got my clothes?" Marinette asked, giving Kim a security box and its key.

"Here." Kim offered her a sports bag and grabbed the security box. Kim glanced down, wincing at his friend's shoes. "You ran on that?"

"Tripped twice." Marinette admitted, opting to release her feet from the killer heels. Wearing a long-sleeve and off the shoulder lace navy blue flair dress, Marinette most likely didn't have time to change and ran to school.

"Hey Nino! Can I borrow your spare shoes?" Marinette asked, already walking out and plucking the intricate headpiece off her hair.

"Return it later." Nino answered back, still focused on his thoughts. Nathaniel can see their classmates looking at their class representative in confusion.

"..." Nathaniel sighed. Marinette is really bad at hiding whatever they're supposed to keep a secret. _Maybe this is the bad side of having Marinette? Although they will have a sure chance to reaching the goal, there is a higher chance of losing it all._ With his thoughts temporarily distracted with worry, Nathaniel composes a message. **[Sure. By the way, our kid is at school. She might visit you for food.]**

"Now wait one sec! Marinette! Come back here!" Alya chased after Marinette who walked out without a care in the world.

"Sorry but I can't. It's our parents stuff, you know?" Kim lied as he was quickly surrounded by Alix, Ivan, Juleka, Lila, Myléne and Rose. Max was the buffer to help Kim hide the goods. _The jewelry Marinette was offered instead of cash._ Nathaniel could've asked his parents or let Marc's relative auction it off, but both parents might want to earn from it. It has to be Kim and his family, the one who has to sell it and gain the full amount to pay the debt.

"Knowing her..." Nathaniel muttered. The fact that Marinette didn't even greet them means she won't be here for long. _Too predictable unlike the akumas Hawkmoth is releasing in the worst of times_. Seriously, last night was terrible. An akuma who forces people to dance when they hear his music? 'That sucks. Wait... What if Marinette got hit with that hence the tired feet?'

*Ding!

**[I'm ready. :D]**

"..." Nathaniel smiled, staring at the message and a recent picture of Marc and the bento made for Marinette _which they jokingly called their child_. 'I'd eat you up-?!'

...

"Fuck me." Nathaniel cursed himself, angry and embarrassed how he messed his words just because of the picture and how sincerely cute Marc is right now. Nathaniel texted back. **[Nice!]**

"..." Nathaniel sighed. 'Thank god Marc isn't here or so Markov help me.'


	6. (Espress-ion to go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim doesn't have time and energy to mourn on last week's break-up. Max decides to express less to save energy.
> 
> Marinette is a walking mess.
> 
> Nino is inspired and it's killing his sleep.
> 
> Nathaniel and Marc are keeping things low.

Remember his vow to Nino that he can handle whatever Marinette hurdles at him?

_Welp!_ He never thought the bluenette had a sixth sense and made sure his jobs are dangerous as hell. **Literally.**

Not only did she tug her connections with the government (shady and strangely cool as F), but Marinette managed to secure his legal documents to carry the stuff she bought. **Let's also not forget the fact she got him a motorcycle license which he never thought of getting** _but was planning to take after the brevet_. For reasons unknown to him, Marinette managed to grab his legal documents and use said items to procure: (1) a blank firing gun (he remembers Myléne talking about this being used to frighten the audience), (2) a taser gun (the same one as what Sabrina has... **Waitttt** ) and finally, (3) the good ol' pepper spray.

> "This will be your mentor." Marinette halted, turning around and standing beside a very familiar guy.
> 
> "A-Adrien's bodyguard? Really???" Kim couldn't help say it out loud, entering a shooting range to meet with the Gorilla (Adrien's nickname on the guy rubbed on him) in the afternoon. "Aren't you.. Shouldn't he be with sunshine?"
> 
> " _Not only will you have a night job, but I have found a number of job offerings concerning private safety._ " The bluenette placed both hands behind her back, ignoring his question and even speaking in his home language like a bad ace she is. Her knowledge leaned more on Chinese so some words might be incorrect. " _Although this is an informal method of training, several celebrities and rich businessmen are willing to hire thugs and mercenaries as guards. You are going to get trained, suited up and protect these elites._ "
> 
> " _They better not be drug lords._ " Kim joked but Marinette pursed her lips. The Gorilla looked at them, confused and completely confused with the change in language. Kim groaned, "Mari! _I thought we agreed to keep it legal?!_ "
> 
> " _ **€20** by the hour, _Kim _. By the hour and that's not including the tip and price increase._" Marinette emphasized and Kim winced. _"Think about it. Bouncer by night, escort on weekends, stuntman in any other time."_
> 
> "I won't be able to learn all this in a weekend, MARINETTE!" Kim freaked out when Marinette suddenly pulled out a bulletproof vest.
> 
> "You have no choice! First guard mission is next Saturday." Marinette sang, showing four body suits. "Also, your job this weekend is to be a stunt double in an action movie."

And with that, Marinette forced him to join a local gun club and a self-defense joint. The Gorilla was there to improvise the clubs' agenda to suit the incoming jobs. While the club members are more than a handful (twenty plus with irregular schedule) and taught him how to use various firearm with human targets/dummies in the shooting range, Adrien's bodyguard was consistent in meeting him and expanding the club's focus. This guy is a man of few words, mostly action. Actually, this guy is all action.

The Gorilla: taught him basic self-defense; gave him books to read (moderately thin manuals regarding the jobs); and let him watch a couple of educational videos (the myths of gun, safety protocols, people response to disaster and criminal minds), etc. _Look. He went to two different places right after school and left only to work as a bouncer job on the weekdays. Kim also spent half of his weekend (not most because Marinette assigned him in six different movies of various locations) to get a feel of his impending job so don't judge Adrien's guardian for going easy on him._

Not only was Kim informed (a bit traumatized or maybe this is his coming of age? Holy Sh**!) on his extremely passive-aggressive guard missions, but Kim learned never to mess with the Gorilla. The guy actually owns a shoulder holster and has been a mercenary before. *cough! Better than Roger! cough!* Despite his amazing ability to absorb information (Max! Stop laughing, will ya?!), the Gorilla refused to stop training him until today...

On Thursday morning, Kim got a call from the leader that they finally got him a shooting sport license. _The one where Kim visited a psychiatrist with_ _Marinette?_ Kim, like the guy he is (who isn't excited to get their license?!), ran over and was surprised to see a packaged gift alongside his license. It was from the Gorilla and he... Adrien's bodyguard gifted him **a Glock G19 with five magazines** as a graduation gift. His first gun. _Screw Gabriel! Adrien has to get adopted by this guy! Gorilla for the win!_

Currently trying to contain himself, Kim sat beside Max (who knows everything that happened today) and waited for Marinette to come in.

> He's now a **man** , a man who can shoot butts in all ways than one! He isn't invisible and that's okay. He also forgot to say the Gorilla purchased him two types of Gabriel brand holsters: the appendix carry and the ankle holster. He's wearing both with the gun seated in his reach. _Don't ask why he wore both of them. How dare you?!_

"Have you notified _them_?" Max inferred to his parents and Kim rolled his eyes.

"Right.." Max sighed, closing his laptop to hide it inside his bag. This week is just as hectic as the last. The vow of silence is killing them especially after Kim reported what happened to his side. _Alternate name for their group chat: **Team Independence**._ However, Marinette wanted a word play and suggested _**Team Impending.**_ It was... Pretty witty. _Nah_! Kim let it slide since none of the group could formulate a coherent thought except for their opinion regarding **Nathaniel and Marc's** amazing relationship goals.

> Max insists to call the ship _Manarc_ , but he and Nino agreed with the name _Nathmarc_ (the end must be emphasized). Marinette gave them a rather long ship name, calling it **Heaven's match** because Nathaniel and Anciel are angel names. Most angels of god have -iel on their names, angels being extensions of God's love etc.

"You all right?" Max rest a hand on his shoulder, letting Kim look away from the window and stare at his seatmate.

"To be honest?" Kim gave out an airy laugh, messing his hair because screw looks. _He has a hundred thousand euro debt at the incoming month. His girlfriend broke up with him because of trust issues._ Coffee, friends and adrenaline is the only thing keeping him alive.

"I'm pretty scared." Kim professed, whispering it so only his friend would hear. **School, work and social life all in one is hard to juggle**. Nino might be right. 'Adrien is a god.'

"On what?" Juleka spoke from behind them and Kim turned to face her. On the first week, they were as panicked and as bad as Marinette in lying. The second week has done well for them, allowing everyone in the group (except for Marinette) to be good at lying.

"Gonna teach Mari how to swim. She insists on learning it even if she can barely keep her eyes open." Kim smiled, looking at the fluttering robot. Markov did send him an e-mail, followed with the blueprint and the list of individual for this Saturday's party. _Gorilla says most bodyguard missions are tame, but Kim was advised by Marinette to wear a full body proof stylish suit._ Or maybe Marinette wants him to wear that so more people will hire him? 'M is so weird..'

"Marinette is stubborn.." Juleka agreed. Kim can't help but recall last night's conversation where Nino and Marinette continued debating on the tempo and instrument used in the DJ's latest soundtrack.

"Can we come?" Rose asked, leaning close with those baby blue eyes.

"Hmmm~" Kim thought about it, asking Max for aid.

> After his breakup with Ondine (she gave him an ultimatum and Kim made his choice) followed by last Monday's oddity (where Lila was talking about her weekend with said celebrity actor... who as the actor's stunt double - is a major * ***** ck), Kim will admit his view on girls aren't exactly the best. Maybe Nathaniel was right? Maybe guys are better than girls... WaaaIIITT! _What about Marinette and Alix?_ Oh wait. How could he forget? Marinette is a cat. Alix, on the other hand, is a plant. _There. Now all is right with the world._

"..." Max gave a slight nod of his head as he bent down to grab his phone. In the span of the week, Nino and Marinette taught them to be subtle in communication with each other. Those two placed a handful of students to watch out for, namely: Adrien, Chloé, Lila, Rose and Ivan. **Yes.** The last two surprised him as well. Apparently, Rose and Ivan are more intuitive than their significant other.

"Why not?" Kim shrugged, acting chill despite his aching muscle. To be more into character despite his sleep-deprived mind, Kim leaned on his table and tapped Alix. "Hey Alix! Want to go swimming against me? I bet I can swim faster than you!"

"Puh-lease. I'd beat you on a leg race any day." Alix humored him. Kim sat back down as he watched his contender chat with Mylène. Alix isn't as sharp like she used to be after his break-up with Ondine. Well... Everyone in the class not within **Team Crammers** are acting odd around him. He doesn't know what they heard between him and Ondine since Kim has no time for that but...

'It didn't feel right.' Kim slumped on his seat, watching more of his classmates enter. He doesn't like pity thrown at him. If Ondine dumped him because of his friends and a month-long secret then maybe she doesn't deserve to know the truth? Kim also has to deal with the fact Lila likes to praise people she barely knew. He knows Jagged Stone (Kim drank with the guy), Clara Nightingale (he escorted her last Saturday morning) and Prince Ali (through Rose) to be swell guys. The rest? Uh... Two of them (the actor on Monday and the Model on Wednesday) aren't really great. _The actor is a demanding spoiled brat while the model is a two-timing cheater._ Lila doesn't have to keep talking about them to fit in class. Kim sighed, 'Maybe Lila doesn't trust us?'

...

" **You haven't even heard it! How can you just shrug it off?** " Marinette's voice can be heard right outside the classroom followed by Nino. _Her enthusiasm is dripping with urgency._

" **Do you know how long it takes to harmonize another musical instrument?! I can't keep editing it, M.** " Nino sounded exasperate and Kim face palmed. It seems the latest heated debate has yet to subside. Max told them to use another chat for the debate, but everyone knows those two are still at it. **_Kim can't blame them for throwing fire at each other._** Nino does have a deadline since the incoming collection debut of a fashion company is **this** Saturday night. The music will be used for the fashion walk which would obviously improve Nino's reputation. Of course, Nino had to let them hear it first and yeah! It's a pretty climatic soundtrack which keeps getting better and better but... _Nino specifically told them the deadline is this Thursday night._

"They're still at it." Max shook his head while Juleka and Rose looked away from Alix and Myléne.

"Yeah.. I think Nino wants to just have the piano, but Marinette wants the violin version..." Kim rests his cheek on the palm of his hand, propping his elbow on the table. "What's the difference anyways?"

"Violins have intonation, but limited range of notes." Juleka explained briefly. "Unlike the piano who has a wide range of notes and focuses on harmonizing both hands."

"Why are those two arguing about that? Can't it be both?" Alix raised an eyebrow.

"Then both instruments will need to be harmonized." Max concluded, watching the duo enter the scene. "Which is the current scenario."

* * *

"Can't I just place it in my channel? People would love that." Nino groaned, holding his cup of joe and looking ready to collapse from fatigue. _Passion really does keep people awake._ Nino walked pass a curious Chloé and a surprised Sabrina.

"Noo~" Marinette whined, pressing her fingers on her cheeks. _Wait. Why is her left hand's fingers bandaged up?_ "One more edit? Please? Nino, DJ of the gods, ruler of bubbles and turtles alike, I plead before you!"

"Mar. Drop it. Pleassee?" Nino pleaded in turn. The DJ has been editing and getting bursts of interest from the female's feedback but he needs a break. Nino can't keep making and not get tired. _He's not a robot._ Nino just really wants to pass what he believes is awesome before his brain realized what Marinette wants to hear from him.

"Hey guys!" Alix waved. Both Marinette and Nino looked at the girl. Alix inquired, resting her hand on the table. "So what's this all about huh?"

"My Utube channel?" Nino shrugged which is true because he can't ignore another venue of money. "Sorry. Were we (Nino yawned) loud? Sorry. My bad."

"No. It's awfully nice of Marinette to help you out." Juleka smiled. "If you need more tips, I can ask Luka to help you out on the guitar part."

"Wow. Thanks Juleka." Nino smiled. "I'll remember that. Thanks man!"

'Maybe I'll tell her later...' Kim watched Nino walked to the front to place his bag on the front, Marinette pressing her fingers on Nino's back to plead for another edit of the final product. 'Marinette is still focused on Nino's stuff. Maybe during our swimming lesson?'

" **Marinette!** " Alya yelled, causing Kim to snap his neck to the entrance. Alya came rushing in with Lila, holding her phone. "Girl! You won't believe this!"

"Is it the huge insect akuma?" Marinette shifted to face Alya, placing both hands on her hips with a smile. "I guess Hawkmoth couldn't let the opportunity _fly_ through him right?"

"Urgh! You need more sleep." Alya playfully pushed Marinette's shoulder who merely laughed at her best friend. Kim smiled at the wholesome interaction, looking back to see the surprisingly last person for today - Adrien. _That means everyone is on time._

"..." Adrien looks pretty sleepy, probably from the photo shoots. _Someone should start a movement._

"Okay. Okay. What do you want to tell me?" Marinette raised her hands, giggling as Alya failed to bonk her head. Lila went over to Rose' side, chatting with the girls.

"..." Kim scanned the room further, seeing Nathaniel still on his phone with Chloé and Sabrina commenting on his artwork. _Nathaniel. You will be our sacrifice to keep Chloé from ruining Marinette's mood._

"Don't freak out, but one of my ladybugs caught a short video of Lady Noire playing the violin at the Eiffel last night!" Alya showed the phone at the bluenette. Strange why Marinette's smile dropped.

'Something is wrong.' Kim quickly pulled out his phone to check the Ladyblog. He watched the latest video, hearing a faint sound of strings as the black cat moved her bow. The moment felt intimate. _Watching it made him feel he invaded the heroine's privacy._ Alya kept talking. "That means Lady Noire is a violinist! Isn't that cool?! Maybe she's going to serenade Misterbug today?"

"..." Marinette placed her hands to cover her face, pushing her fingers upward very slowly as Alya continued to speak.

"And it got a million views in a matter of hours. Can you imagine Misterbug's face when he sees this? He's going to be so hyped! Oh OH! What if Lady Noire did this to mock him? She hasn't been patrolling in the past few weeks." Alya kept on speaking. Kim watched the bluenette brush her bangs upwards with her fingers, messing her hairstyle as Marinette looked up at the ceiling. He wouldn't even question if the girl tugged her hair softly given how the pigtails loosened from its usual symmetrical style. Alya kept talking, too focused on her phone than Marinette. "I bet they got into an argument or maybe Lady Noire found another person to love? The music she was playing high above was pretty melancholic."

"..." Bluebell eyes weren't staring at the excited reporter, letting out a soft sigh of ~~exhaustion~~ resignation, and not looking back down. She breathed out and Kim stood up and leaned forward to hear it: " _What have I done?_ "

"?!" Kim took a step out, ready to help Marinette. He isn't sure why Marinette feels tense, but he knows he needs to help her. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one who noticed their friend's distress.

"Hey! What's the news, Al?" Nino was fast at his feet, placing an arm around Marinette's shoulder. Nino had a loose grip on Marinette's shoulder, one foot touching hers as he shift his stance subtly to face Marinette.

"..." Marinette had turned 45 degrees away from Alya, untangling her fingers and fixing her pigtails. _Something is up, but what?_

"Oh hey Nino. Did you see what's up on the Ladyblog?" Alya asked, but finally noticed Marinette's fingers when Nino took her phone to watch the video.

"What?" Alya managed to take Marinette away from Nino, but pulled her close enough for Kim and co to hear the discussion. "Marinette. What happened to your fingers?"

"Stuff." Marinette muttered and Kim can see Adrien slowly walking and standing behind Alya to see what's wrong. Everyone else is focused on Lila except for of course: Marinette's group and Nathaniel's group.

"At least it's on one hand but still..." Alya grabbed Marinette's left hand, examining the fingers. "Weird. It's usually your right hand. Ok. What happened?"

"I..." Marinette covered her face with her right hand, admitting why she felt guilty. "I tried picking up the violin after so long and I couldn't... Well. I had a hard time so I decided to jump- Move around in air! I moved out for air and..."

"This is the chorus." Nino stated, slowly looking away from the phone and towards Marinette. His words made it really obvious why Marinette is extremely distressed now. "Did you let Lady Noire play the violin for my sound track?!"

"I uhm.." Marinette pursed her lips and answered so she's telling the truth since her eyes are staring right at Nino. "Yes but I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone would be awake at that hour. Now everyone will think you and Lady Noire have connections so you'll get targeted by Hawkmoth and you have to go on hiding, change your name, move to a different town by a lame rapper name of-"

"Calm down girl. It's just a hobby." Alya placed both hands on Marinette as Nino showed the phone to Adrien. "If that's how Hawkmoth works then he would also go after Jagged Stone because both heroes love him! Also, this would increase Nino's rep if Lady Noire actually likes his music. Can you imagine that?"

"But but..." Marinette grabbed Alya's arms, pouting. "No one really likes me-I mean! Hour our friend Lady Noire isn't well-liked! I doubt anyone would care.."

"They do! Finding out a hero's hobbies as private as Last Noire is extremely juicy, girl!" Alya placed both hands on Marinette's cheeks, squishing it so Marinette looks like she has fishy lips. "Nino is going to be famous if she calls him out! Just like what she did with Jagged Stone!"

"But Jagged Stone is really good..." Marinette finally eased up, laughing as Alya moved her head around. "Hey~ No pinching, Al. My cheeks aren't ready."

"Is that why you've been hanging around my man? To help his dreams?" Alya teased and Marinette decided to headbutt Alya's neck/chest. "Aww. Mari~ I forgive you. Not my fault you like helping others."

"You should look into it, Nino." Adrien advised as Nino held his phone out to listen to Lady Noire's violin accompaniment for the original soundtrack. "I know it'll be hard to implement, but it'll be worth it. Who knows? Maybe Lady Noire would talk about it in this Sunday's interview with Misterbug?"

"?!" Marinette gasped, turning her head to Adrien's direction. "What interview?!"

"Sure. I bet she spent hours making it tons better." Nino agreed.

"Didn't you check the Ladyblog?" Alya asked and Marinette groaned. "Come on. Your BF Alya is going to update you on the latest news."

...

'Marinette and Lady Noire must be close.' Kim decided. It would explain why Marinette is easily distressed when Lady Noire is brought up.

"..." Watching Marinette and Alya head to their own seats, Kim sent a text to remind Marinette of their 'Mermaid' swimming lesson. 'They must be best friends.'


	7. Overdrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov watches the group and knows something has to be done to reach the goal.
> 
> It's time to take a risk.

It's the third week and Markov has noticed a number issues in the plan. The robot relayed this to Max and Marinette - the left and right brain of the operation, respectively.

Before he begins, his name is Markov - the team's 24-7 secretary, same AI reminding the teenagers of their schedule. He is also the moderator of the channels and websites, the intelligence reading through the e-mails and keeping track of the team's progress.

Markov may not be the one cooking the teenagers their meals (Marc assigned himself that role) nor the one who berates the team on their habits (parents' job), but he is the one compiling and organizing the notes for everyone to catch up on their studies. Thus far, Nino and Kim are lagging behind while Marinette is surprisingly still on top alongside Max.

First: Utubers obtain their salary in the middle of the month like employees. Nino and Max may obtain a considerable amount of views and subscribers, but they can't demand immediate payment at the end of the month. That means the _estimated_ accumulated earnings of both Nino and Max' account ( **€13,000** ) will be delayed.

This was slightly counterbalanced with Nathaniel's and Kim's commissions. However, the funds are still insufficient when the team is supposed to have around **€70,000** at the end of the third week. Markov also accounted for the earnings of the jewelry sold by Kim's parents, sold less than €5,000 which is short of a few hundreds of Marinette's promised wage (of two contractual jobs).

Second: the entire team needs to upgrade their equipment to obtain greater gain. Max needs a new cam after the first one died as well as purchase other gaming consoles to play the games his sponsors wished him to try. Max will need **€2,000** at most to buy the camera and all the consoles plus its respective accessories. Nino needs an overhaul in his equipment _which is a good investment in the long run_. Using XY to lower the costs, the company offered **€5,900** for the complete set (no lighting included). Nathaniel needs a better tablet _despite his fuss_. A good tablet would be worth **€800** with accessories. Kim and Marinette needs travel fee to travel faster to their designated areas instead of running five blocks to in a span of seven minutes. Markov has noted the number of times Kim discussed about being late to work five times while Marinette zero. _Marinette **is** late when it comes to entering school._

To solve the two points, Marinette suggested to place the expenses in personal expenditure. She reasons that the item(s) bought will ultimately benefit each of them in the long run. Besides, the convenience and quality of the upcoming works will surely diminish their losses. Max denied the idea. Whatever Marinette is proposing is condition-based. Max relies on certainty. **The gains must outweigh the losses.** The operation is neither actively funded by any of the teenager's parents nor supported by fellow friends and classmates. Since the operation must remain a secret, none of the members have entertained the idea of obtaining income within the school. They must get **€100,000** by the end of the month. _Where else will they obtain the resources to buy the items?_

[In the end, the duo agreed that Max and Nino's delayed Utube earnings will be used to satisfy point two.]

Hence, the third point: the known absence of €12,000. Nathaniel and Marc have excelled in their contribution, but they have their hands full with the Miraculous Company. Max has perfectly calculated his max earning, busy with Miraculous (with Nathaniel and Marc) as it's software designer, being a tutor and a Utuber gamer. Kim's earnings are sporadic together with Nino, business-based which Marinette felt would fill around **€7,000** by the end of the month. That leaves **€5,000** but no one has time to join contests and win first prize constantly. Marinette is stretched thin, fatigue and running off. Max finds it inappropriate to ask for _more_ from the stressed fashion designer.

[Unfortunately, Markov does not share the sentiment.]

Unlike his organic comrades, Markov focused on each of their movement. Everyone has been pushed feverishly to their limit... _except for **Marinette**_. The suspicion arises when Marinette first presents her connections in the group chat. The suspicion elevates when Marinette is found looming in several photos of elite gatherings and tagged in several photos in passing.

Marinette is nearing the climax, but the secret itself hinders her - The secret of not having Gabriel learn of the tragedy. Marinette can't accept high-end deals to avoid the GABRIEL company. The baker flutters from company to company, paid fashion intern and/or model. Marinette can earn more than **€50,000** with the mails sent to her, but there are consequences to fame and money. Marinette knows the costs and constantly rejects the offers. However, time and luck is not on their side. There are too many setbacks, not even working during a holiday will help **Team Crammers.**

Markov talked to Marinette last Tuesday. _Marinette and Max have yet to discuss this to the group, unwilling to stress their comrades further._ He found her in the AVR. Again. _A common occurrence which Marinette begs Markov to keep a secret. He has hacked in Principal Damocles' camera system, taking note of the latest fascination of the youth to suggest Nino's next album._ Marinette was hugging herself, curled in a corner of the air-conditioned room and taking deep breaths. _Instead of being in class, Marinette is sometimes found shaking and struggling to breath._ _Markov deleted the footage before the principal sees and calls a therapist._ Markov talked to her via phone, unwilling to open the door and risk the girl's akumatization. _Hawkmoth seems to want Marinette akumatized, but the villain have yet to account for Ms. Mendeleiev's ingenuity to creating panes to prevent a certain 'wavelength' from passing through._

Markov may seem heartless, talking to Marinette while she's experiencing turmoil, but the talk was necessary for the goal to be met.

No. Their conversation might actually be the reason why the butterflies went away. Hawkmoth akumatizes individuals due to intense emotion and a lack of available solution. Marinette's distress is due to the deadline and the pressure coming from all sides. _Why else is Marinette no longer attracting butterflies?_

At the end of the third week, Markov prepares the barrage of mails from the girl's PR team _s_. A few more days and Marinette will finally get the rest she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: **#Marithedesign**


	8. [Crash and Burn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone can finally relax and chill!
> 
> ...
> 
> Except Marinette because jerkmoth doesn't understand breaks. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a girl gives hints, it's hard to tell for a guy really.
> 
> But when it's a guy who gives a hint, it's pretty clear for their fellow guys.

Nathalie didn't expect much from a bunch of teenagers, merely asking for reparation costs for Emilie's favorite miniature wall clock. The expensive clock was a commission, a spur of the moment request from a pregnant Emilie. The clock is older than Adrien, ticking away while its owner rests within a sleeping chamber.

Adrien's friends must be thankful she was the one who spotted them. If it were Gabriel... _Well. She sincerely hoped the young Agreste won't give into his emotions._

...

Anyways, she hoped this would be enough to make these children more responsible. Seriously speaking, these children are unfit to be constant companions for her ward. They were too naive and dull, amateurs affecting Adrien's foundation of his planned future. _They must be the reason why Adrien is going off to who-knows-where._ Despite her ultimatum, she knew this would be the last time those students will study in the same school as with Adrien. **Collège Françoise Dupont** will be the last time they'll influence Adrien before the blonde enters a prestige lycée.

If they don't get **€100,000** then Adrien will no longer be allowed to meet them.

If they do get **€100,000** then Adrien may be allowed to meet them, but sparingly since they'll be headed to different lycée.

Ergo, she wins in either options.

Nathalie doesn't need to talk to Gabriel about this. She can't let her superior be bothered with something as trivial as a broken pregnant gift. Staring at the newly-repaired gift, Nathalie is merely passing the time and ensuring everything is intact. She never understood Emilie's need to display the family's treasures. She loved to flaunt, to cause amazement. It reminded her of Duusu.

*DING!

"Hm?" Nathalie received a message. She picked up her phone, surprised to see it's from the bank. She opened the message and her eyes widened, almost dropping her phone in surprise. Lê Chiến Kim sent **€100,000** yesterday night. She didn't understand. 'How is this possible?!'

* * *

"I like how wholesome we are in this photo." Kim confessed, staring at his phone's screensaver. This was from last night's buffet where they used the excess money after depositing the greens.

**[Kim was holding the phone to show the entire group, making a wacky face. Nino was watching the two wholesome couple, holding his chopstick as he managed to grab a sushi from his platter. Marc is sleeping and resting his head on his arms. Nathaniel is placing his jacket over Marc, smiling down at the boy. Max is debating with Markov about something while eating sashimi. Then there's Marinette slurping ramen, bluebell eyes staring right at the phone.]**

"Not even a month passed and we did it." Nino grinned, joints popping from the strain. Thankfully, the managers allowed to give them early pay if he promised to work for one more month. Kim's secret guard missions are even better than being a bouncer. "Although, Max and I gotta pay Marinette when the money comes."

"Speaking of Marinette, where is she?" Max inquired, cleaning his glasses with his handkerchief. They know Nathaniel went ahead to do something *ahem* private stuff with Marc but there's no sighting of Marinette.

"Maybe with Lady Noire? Mari's gotten pretty famous..." Kim glanced around them. Ever since Marinette pulled out the big guns, he's been seeing the bluenette on billboards and Marinette's concept clothes being worn by people. _Marinette does show them her sketchpad and they're neat._ In fact, Marinette even has her own fan club after debuting as an actress in some horror TV series.

> Yesterday afternoon, Marinette asked them to join her backstage while Nadja interviews her. _She's having a hard time trying to get out of her contracts now, but Marinette's grandma says it'll take around a year before Marinette can be a free person._ After the interview, they were forced to let Marinette wear a **Hello Kitty** Suit just to escape the paparazzi. They did reserve a sushi bar Kim kept hearing Chloé likes. An expensive sushi bar they might never get to eat once they graduate collège **.**

"Since it's a Wednesday, we have free time this afternoon.." Kim started, eyes quickly noticed a suspicious male following them. He picks up his pace, stance shifting to ready for combat. He faces his peers, making sure he doesn't lose the unknown threat from his sight. "Wanna study together?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Kim?" Nino joked, waving his ears to where his headphones could've been but no longer there. _He didn't need to block the sounds now that he can create music without panic._ **Team Impending** (since Marinette is the team winner) all took a collective leave to celebrate this momentous time with family two days ago. Ms. Bustier doesn't know what's going on, but she agrees that they all do need a break. Ms. Mendeleiev, who was in Marc's class, gave the guy a ton of homework but agreed to letting him off.

"A new man." Kim declared, beating his chest and returning the smile. They were tempted to kidnapping Adrien on their exploits last Tuesday, but Lila was there clinging to the guy by the arm. _Monday is family time while Tuesday is friends time._ Marinette was the one who peeped so she must be right... Also, Marinette raised her binoculars to see another person using binoculars to stalk her down which was pretty funny. Not really. They had to start running when a bunch of Mari-fans chased them across the block.

"I hope Marinette will be able to walk across the streets once the situation abates itself." Max walked, no longer glued to his phone, holding his bag's straps while walking with friends. This month has truly changed them for the best or the worse? The programmer isn't sure, but at least none of them committed any criminal activities. _Kim was close, very close to that point._ "This hype is truly uncalled for."

"It'll die down. Mari's going to get killed on the third episode remember?" Nino snickered, recalling Marinette telling them her character's gruesome end. Marinette was a lightweight, even after having a full meal and giving her low alcohol content. She was about to spoil the series when an akuma struck and they all went out to take cover. "Wait. What if Marinette has a hangover?"

"...Ah." Kim also gets a flashback from yesterday's events. "I keep forgetting Marinette isn't French enough."

"Her parents explicitly told us not to give her alcohol." Max sighed and yet they still gave her some. Kim finally looked away from whoever is following them, already reaching the safe grounds of school.

"But she was doing the kitten eyes. How can you say NO to that?" Kim asked and Max shook his head.

"I should have stayed sober." Max truly regrets his decision, moreso when he permitted Markov to monitor the feedbacks of the group and Miraculous' latest game.

* * *

"I- shoot! I forgot to check the class groupchat." Nino groaned and both males stared at the DJ scrolling his phone.

"..." Nino furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the messages. "That ain't right."

"What?" Kim asked while Max pulled out his phone as well. They're walking up the stairs, heading to their homeroom.

"Marinette told us she still has a crush on **Adrien** and this **Bugaboo** right?" Nino asked, reviewing last night's confession session. _Marinette is a mess._ Nino added. "And she was with us for the entire day yesterday, right?"

"Even when she climbed up and used binoculars to spy on Adrien? Yup." Kim chuckled. How can they lose Marinette when she wore a Misterbug-themed Hoodie and skirt? A Marinette original which is the same reason so many people chased after them to grab Marinette's attention.

"So why are they talking about Marinette flirting with guys yesterday?" Nino raised an eyebrow and Kim reached the top platform to look at Max's phone. "They're even calling it Mari-harem."

"But Marinette is too innocent to start a harem." Kim stated and half-laughed. It was true. Marinette is dubbed **Paris' sweetheart** which isn't wrong. _Sweet Marinette confessed to being unable to feel the passion in their NathMarc smut fic, just senseless teasing and extensive body touching._

"Isn't he the male Marinette slapped last Sunday?" Max clarified, staring at one of the evidence. Last Sunday was a social gathering with Nino as the DJ (since XY likes his music???), Kim escorting someone (last job for the month) and Marinette because her parents are catering the event. Marinette and Nino were allowed to bring a plus one, who obviously became Marc and Nathaniel. _Those two haven't reached home run yet._

> When the model - son of a wealthy fashion company - insulted Marc's sexuality, Nathaniel was quick to defend his beloved with a damn spoon. _A **spoon**._ Shit was going to hit the fan until Marinette showed up. But wait! Shit DID hit the fan because (plot twist) the model actually likes Marinette _who is their fervent NathMarc leader_.
> 
> Unfortunately, he couldn't even save face when Marinette read the situation with sniff. _She sneezed like a kitten._ Marinette not only rejected the model for being 'a narrow-minded homophobe,' but also told him to take a bath because he smells.

"Did your girlfriend fact check?" Kim asked, staring at Marinette having a deadpan expression unlike the flirty male model. "And are they serious? Look at her. It's like she's heard enough BS for today."

"That photo was made last week and Marinette's grandmother made clear that Marinette remains single." Max cannot forget Marinette apologizing to Luka on the phone. **Being Marinette's possible love interest suddenly sounded like walking in a land mine.** Marinette didn't lie when she said she likes someone in the interview, but they never expected the fans to spam hate and flames to the confused musician in a span of hours.

"We can ask now." Nino entered the room, walking in with Kim and Max behind him. He can see everyone at the front and why is Nathaniel holding his sketchbook like a shield?

...

"What's going on?" Kim asked and he watched Alix rush up and playfully smack his arm. "Hey! I'm being honest here."

"Why didn't you invite us?" Alix asked while Nathaniel managed to escape the circle of girls. "Was it Marinette? Did she organize this after getting famous?"

"Woah. Calm down girls." Kim took a step back while Max and Nino went to opposite paths. Spreading themselves will thin the herd. It'll be easier to answer their questions if everyone isn't staring at you. "It was my idea. I wanted a **Bro day** and dragged whoever I can. Marinette was around the corner and we decided to kidnap her."

"Why didn't you recruit Ivan then?" Mylène crossed her arms and Kim glanced at Max who responded instead.

"We did visit the school to recruit our fellow male students. However, Ivan was busy with Mylène while Adrien with Lila." Max adjusts his glasses, expertly taking Juleka and Rose away from the mob. "We didn't want the entire class to join because then everyone would be skipping class."

"No hard feelings bro." Kim raised his fist and Ivan reciprocated the fist bump. Stoneheart _was the start of a beautiful friendship, especially when Kim learned the hardship of love._

"No hard feelings." Ivan agreed. Guy friendships are easy to comprehend and pretty easy to handle. _Just as long as girls aren't involved to be honest._

* * *

Alix, Mylène and Ivan are facing Kim. Juleka and Rose are staring at Max. Nathaniel must've calmed down the hornet. _Calm down the hornet and you get the dog to sit._ Nino handles Alya who is quite a handful. _Seriously speaking, Marinette confessed to being tired of hearing Lila this and Lila that. They're actually surprised how Marinette continuous to bother call Alya her BFF still._

One of their inside jokes were Alya leaving Nino for Lila. The other one is Marinette and Lady Noire being one in the same person. _Seriously, Marinette would come forward if you called her Noire and even reply like Noire in group chat. Sometimes, they even have Lady Noire enter Max's room to grab a roll of fabric when it should've been Marinette..._

* * *

"Hey Al? Did you fact check your sources?" Nino isn't even going subtle. He's heading straight for the kill. Both him and Marinette realized Alya has gotten a little blinded with Lila's tales to check even grammar. 'It's about time to set things straight before Lila comes.'

> Seriously, everyone in **Team Impending** loves DJWifi (not as hardcore as Nathmarc), but that doesn't excuse Alya on dissing Marinette when all eyes are on her.

"Because Mari was with us all day yesterday, we got her drunk in a sushi bar and she confessed to **still** liking Sunshine." Nino ain't technically lying. They (Marc was asleep) listened to Marinette moan over two blondes for two hours. They know Adrien because he's well... Their classmate. They don't know the mysterious bugaboo, but blonde hair and green eyes are certainly hard to find in Paris. The funny part here is that maybe this **Bugaboo** might like Marinette back based on the game interactions. **_Next ship: Mariboo!_**

"I- Well. It's just a joke, Nino." Alya explained and Nino squinted at his girlfriend. Alya sighed. "Okay. I didn't fact check, but of course we all know Marinette is faithful to Sunshine. Right guys?"

"Of course we do." Rose nodded but Juleka mumbled: "I thought you guys were okay with my brother and Marinette being together?"

"We are!" Rose looked at Juleka. "But what about last night? I don't know Juleka, but I don't think it's safe.."

"But they love each other." Juleka said helplessly. "I've never seen him look at a girl that way in never!"

"What about last night?" Mylène asked and Kim quickly moved away together with Max. They don't want to hear Juleka's perspective to the incident. Luka sounded like he's fine with the death threats, but what if something worse happened and Luka doesn't want Marinette traumatized because of it?

"And if everyone knows Dupain-Cheng likes Adrikins then why are you shipping him with Lie-la?" Chloé spoke up and Nino took a step back because it seems their absence really left the class imbalanced right now. "That's the same as placing salt in coffee, utterly despicable!"

"I agree." Sabrina nodded, standing beside her bestie while Nathaniel reached his seat. Nino couldn't sit down, unfortunately. He is Alya's lover and you don't sit down on that.

"Ah shoot. The girls' ships are falling apart." Kim muttered, dragging Max to their seats. They knew a couple of days would turn them into outcasts but this cuts the cake. **_Cake... Waitttt_**. Kim suddenly gets a memory from before resurfacing. He placed a finger on his temple, thinking hard.

"Yes. Unfortunately, she is contracted to remain single for the entire year..." Max explained, unaware of Kim's ~~constipated~~ concentrated expression as he watched the girl's argue and fuss over something.

...

"What's going on guys?" Adrien asked, entering the room with Lila running right behind him. Adrien looked better, probably caught up with some snooze just like the rest of them.

"HOLY SHIT! Bro! (Kim called out.) What if Bugaboo is her nickname to mystery guy because they're at _**that phase**_?!" Kim got an eureka moment. He might have also shouted it out loud just as soon as Ms. Bustier entered the room. He knew something was off when Marinette talked on and on about the guy. The way her eyes light up and how easy she makes him sound. He promised to solve Marinette's problem once he's sober. **Now is the time!** Kim asked further. "And what if we're the reason why she rejected Bugaboo?!"

* * *

Everyone in Team Impending reacted differently from his declaration - Everyone who knew what happened last night with drunk Marinette.

* * *

"Oh hell NO!" Nino dropped his bag on the table. Nathaniel quickly texted Marc while Max asked Markov to research something. Nino asked. "You telling me **we** broke _them_ apart?!"

"...." Markov entered a blue screen of doom on his face. The revelation was too much even for science.

"Mariboo will sail..." Nathaniel muttered under his breath. Marinette was supposed to be with mystery guy, a sheltered bean who works without a lot of friends, but Alya decided to ship Marinette with Adrien. Nathaniel cannot let this stand! He will help his pseudo-daughter get paired back to the dorky anime-lover!

"Bugaboo? Broke? What?!" Adrien is confused at the front, staring at his classmates just like everyone else who isn't a part of the group.

"Everyone! Get back to your seats. Nino and Kim. Language." Ms. Bustier told them but Nino is shaking his head. Nino who is most somber to everyone else.

"Bro!" Kim called out, panicked because things are starting to make sense now! They knew something was off with Marinette, always quick to leave to meet up with her secret dork lover during akuma attacks. Marc and Nathaniel confessed to meeting up during these times. The perfect date. "What if she doesn't know they're dating?"

"Bro... What if bugaboo **truly** loves her?" Nino looked back at Kim in the eyes. They've figured it out. Based on Marinette's drunken memories, she has more time spent on Bugaboo than Adrien. They know what to do. "And she declined because of Sunshine?!"

[They must ship MARIBOO!!!!]

"Guys? What's going on?" Lila asked while Adrien rushed to Nino's side.

" _Please_ take your seats, class. It's time to study." Ms. Bustier stared at Kim who slumped back at the chair.

"Kim." Max slowly looked at him and pat his shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes. "I've changed the group name."

"All or nothing." Kim solemnly declared. It doesn't matter if they head to different lycée! Marinette lives above a bakery who makes the best pastries! 'Mariboo will sail!'

"What do you know?!" Adrien asked, frantic at the strange and extremely familiar situation.

"..." Nino stood there front of him, trying to recall a time Marinette hanging out with a green-eyed blonde outside of school _._

"Nino!" Adrien shook him once more. "Answer me! Who's the girl who nicknamed a guy bugaboo?!"

"Bro..." Nino removed his best friend's hands off him. **He knows the truth now.** _He ain't going to sail Adrinette anymore. It's Mariboo all the way._ Nino will not allow Adrien to go between lovestruck Marinette and dorky anime boy who needs friends and food. He may not know the mystery guy, but Marinette really _**really**_ likes him. She likes him so much that she died for him during an akuma attack. _Nathaniel approves this to be a sign of a true bond._ If the guy's actually a menace **then _let's say the group is here for a reason_**. "Don't bother. She's just a friend."

"What?" Adrien frowned, placing his bag to where Nino is supposed to be and blocking Lila's place. He ignored Lila's scowl, focused on Nino. "Who's a friend? Is she our friend?"

"Yup. You friend zoned her after asking her help for a date." Nino remembered Marinette telling them how Adrien asked her for advice to date Kagami. Marinette was too dense to understand that this is called friend zone. Thank God she's friends with them now. Guys know each other. Marinette is in good hands. Nino lightly pushed Adrien's bag, sitting beside the model. "Adrinette is over. I'm Mariboo now."

"What is happening here?" Lila wants to be a part of the know-it-all group, but Alya can only shrug in a similar confusion.

"Adrinette? Mariboo??" Adrien asked, supposed to sit down to ponder about what his bro said...

**But then _it_ hit him.**

...

* * *

...

Last night, he and Lady Noire slept at the Eiffel tower. She was pretty drunk, but she was capable of talking about her wonderful break and amazing friends by her side. _Lady Noire also wanted to be a guy because everything would be so much easier._ He thought he woke her up when he left.

**_What if she didn't wake up?_ **

Based on his classmates' collective reactions followed by the checking of phones and _**let's not forget**_ group absences last Monday and Tuesday, Marinette was hanging out with the guys. He explicitly recalls laughing at Nino's shared posts and was the one who told the group to head back home. _Shockingly, this was how Adrien learned of an incoming akuma attack because Kim selfie-d with the akumatized victim._

> If Marinette was drunk last night then both she and Lady Noire were drunk at the same time last night. If those two were both drunk at the same time last night as well as decided to sleep at the Eiffel with him then is this really a coincidence when his male classmates talk about Bugaboo and Marinette being in love-but-not-really?

'No...' Adrien took a step back, staring at Nino focused on his phone.

Adrien wants to kick himself for not realizing it sooner - (1) The sudden disappearance of Marinette coinciding Lady Noire's appearance and vice versa; (2) the accessories matching Lady Noire to Marinette (or whichever gets spotted first) which are in fact a limited edition; (3) the same excuse used by both ravens in three consecutive days with the same mannerisms and let's not forget (4) both females being terrible liars?! _How can he be so blind to it all?_

But... There is still room for doubt... _Unless_...

**The final nail on the coffin would be**

"Adrien?! Where are you going?" Ms. Bustier called out, surprised to see Adrien exit the classroom.

Adrien ran as fast as he could to the last place he left his sleepy partner - the Eiffel tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette fell asleep at the Eiffel with Misterbug last night hahahaahahaha


	9. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy cat and drama bug.

"M'lady!" (Urgency?)

"?" Lady Noire didn't respond, too lazy to open her eyes but well-aware of her partner's presence. _There was no akuma yet and it's still very early._

"Why are you still here?" (Concern and yet fearful..)

"..." Lady Noire felt her cat ears twitch, sensing Misterbug inching closer to her area. _She wonders why he's here, curious how he's not at school or working._

"Kwami. How am I so in love with you?" (Resignation and a friendly comment.)

"!" Lady Noire squirmed from her pillow pile, curling underneath her Misterbug-themed hoodie. _He didn't mean that. It's just a friend thing._

"Minou.. Come out from there." (Amusement and worry)

"Hn.." Turning her head slowly, Lady Noire had to open her eyes. She explicitly told Misterbug to use that nickname as a last resort. She doesn't care about the other nicknames, no matter how odd it sounds. _Minou was... Pretty... cute._

"I'm glad you're awake." Misterbug smiled, holding his hand out. "Come on. We need to talk."

"..." Since her partner partially covered the sun's rays with his body, Lady Noire decided to somewhat comply with the request. She pushed herself to sit up, leaning forward and proceeding to rest her cheek on his hand.

"T-that's not what I mean." Misterbug stuttered as Lady Noire looked up at him. His hand is warm and she has a nice view of his vibrant eyes. "I was hoping we sit facing each other, Noire."

"But I'm sleepy." Lady Noire sighed, prompted to nuzzle her face into his gloved hand. The texture of the glove is different from the padded armor. It's similar to her skintight suit. Lady Noire smiled when she felt Misterbug move to sit beside her, humming with delight as fingers scratch her scalp.

"I know who you are." Misterbug whispered. "You're Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

...

"Going to take my miraculous?" Lady Noire wondered, tilting her head so he can scratch the right spot. _And he says he has no pet experience_. She knows she wasn't being very careful. She also knows Plagg wasn't giving her the right advice when he's given more hard-to-get cheese. She should expect this to happen and she will respect the (guardian or should she say) her partner's decision, even if it hurts her emotionally. "Can I say goodbye to Plagg one last time?"

"No. Oh god no!" Misterbug pulled her into a hug, confessing as if it's the end of the world. "You're irreplaceable to me, m'lady. I wouldn't want any other black cat but you. When you told me about your financial worries, I already set up an account outside my father's reach. It has quarter to a million euros and I hope it's enough to satisfy whatever Plagg decides to-"

"Hush you! I told you I already paid for it." Lady Noire reciprocated the hug. "You should keep it though. You might need it in the future."

"In case Hawkmoth learns of your identity..." Lady Noire nuzzled his neck, curious why he's still stressed. "Something wrong, bugaboo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I miss you.." Misterbug muttered, pulling away to look at his confused partner. "I miss you so badly in both my lives."
> 
> "We're too young to get married if that's what you're going for." Lady Noire humored, curious where this is leading to-
> 
> "Tikki. Spots off."
> 
> _Ah Plagg. He didn't._

**Author's Note:**

> Focus on work, sleep deprivation, and identities.


End file.
